The Run Away Road Trip
by shadowcatbrat918
Summary: Duncan and Bridgette are in love. Duncan moves away. Courtney and Geoff are in love. Courtney moves away. 2 yrs l8r Duncan and Courtney are friends and learn their ex's are getting married, which equals a poorly thought out road trip to crash the wedding!
1. 1 : Evil step moms

**Duncan: Apparently, we're back again with another story!**

**Me: Slightly different pairings this time.**

**Katie: Me and DJ are still together!**

**Justin: Yeah, well wup-de-do! Now I have even more competition for Courtney!**

**Me: Let's not ruin it for the people and just get one with it. Bridgette!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing except from her OC's, Bella, Rico and their parents.**

* * *

_Prologue_

"Duncan sweetheart, this move is in your best interest. You can't be getting wrapped up in all this teenage romance stuff. It's so cliché," Alicia Downers smiled.

_That chick has always had it in for me and Bridgette, ever since she shacked up with my stupid dad. Gold digging bimbo. She's twenty four, and dad's forty six! What the hell?!_

"Whatever," Duncan sighed as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door."I'm going over to Bridgette's,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It'll just make it all harder," Alicia warned.

_Motherly advice from the evil dumbass. How interesting._

"Uh huh," Duncan nodded, ignoring her advice and leaving angrily.

He walked up the path and sat Bridgette sitting on the hood of his car.

"Is the idiotic intruder giving you more unwanted TLC?" Bridgette grinned.

"Of course. Wouldn't be a normal day if she didn't try to mess up my life one day or another," Duncan smirked as he sat next to her.

"So, should I pack my bags so we can run away together, or is that a little too 'Teenage Fluff'?" Bridgette giggled.

"Hey if you're game I am," Duncan laughed.

"It'd be nice, really nice. But I can't leave my mom," Bridgette looked sad."She can't even work the toaster without my help,"

"I still have that shirt that got stained when we tried to teach her how to bake a cake," Duncan joked."Even the hygiene queen couldn't get that out,"

Duncan was referring to his sister Stacy, who was studying to become a nurse at University and was a _major_ germophobe.

"Stacy's not so bad. She did help you buy your first motorcycle," Bridgette reminded Duncan as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Careful Bridgey, the step mother from hell might come out and give us a lecture about PDA," Duncan teased.

"I learned to tune it out after the last time. Plus I have my iPod in my pocket," Bridgette patted her jeans.

"You must be the only girl in LA who doesn't carry a designer hand bag," Duncan snickered.

"I must be the only girl whose dog isn't small enough to fit in a designer hand bag," Bridgette smiled, and then she looked sad again."Buster's gonna miss you,"

"He'll be fine,"

"You'll miss Carrie having her kittens,"

"You can send me a photo,"

"My cousin Tina's gonna be really disappointed when she visits in the summer if you're not here,"

"I'm sure your Aunt Carol will be _delighted_ to get rid of me,"

"Then she'll be the only one," Bridgette sniffed as she hugged Duncan, letting him know she'd been crying.

"Hey, hey, everything'll be fine Bridgette. We'll still e-mail and text and talk on the phone," Duncan insisted as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Right, right," Bridgette nodded, trying to be brave."Maybe you'll meet some new friends in New York? And you can introduce me to them at Easter or something,"

"If I make any friends, which is probably very unlikely, then you'll be the first to know," Duncan assured her."C'mon, let's go see a movie or something. Anything to get me out of Awkwardville for a while,"

They got up and started walking out the gate, Duncan's arm still around Bridgette as he kissed her forehead.

"DUNCAN! What have I told you about PDA?!" Alicia shouted.

"Go raid the safe or something!" Duncan yelled back, making the blonde haired witch glare daggers at him.

"That it! After we move tomorrow you two will never talk to each other again!" Alicia growled.

* * *

_Present Day_

Sure enough Alicia had been true to her word. It had been two years since that day in the driveway, Duncan was now eighteen, and he and Bridgette had never been allowed to speak or see each other since. Duncan was going off to college pretty soon and he and his friends, Gwen, Courtney, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Rico and Bella were all over at Courtney's massive house, chatting about application forms and other stuff.

Duncan and the others had been friends since he'd arrived in New York, and he'd started dating Courtney a few weeks ago. Things had been going okay. She'd moved to NYC the same time he had, and they'd both been getting over break ups because of moving.

Courtney had lived in LA as well, just on the other side of the city. The move meant leaving behind her boyfriend of seven years, Geoff Taylor. Courtney was heartbroken until she met the others, but she was still sad occasionally when the subject of Geoff came up, which admittedly didn't happen too often, but if something reminded her of Geoff, she'd disappear out of the room and come back in about ten minutes claiming she'd needed to go to the bathroom.

As for the others, DJ and Gwen were Duncan's first friends when he came to NYC, and his current best friends. Katie was DJ's girlfriend and Sadie was Katie's best friend. They normally hung around with the group, but occasionally hung around with the cheer leaders since they were on the squad. Bella and Rico were none identical twins from Italy, and their family owned the hottest Italian restaurant for miles 'The Golden Gondola', which their family lived above and was the crew's usual hang out spot.

Life had been pretty good here, despite Duncan's ever intensifying hatred of his wicked step mother. But it was about to get a lot more interesting . . . . ,

"Who's got some new acceptance letters?" Bella asked as she brought some pizza into the back room where the gang was supposedly doing inventory.

"I got a letter from Princeton, Yale and Brown! All yeses!" Courtney exclaimed excitedly.

"Well _you_ just a letter in the mail from Georgetown!" Bella announced as she handed a white envelope to her brother.

"Cool," Rico shrugged in the casual way he always did. Rico was very laid back like his mother, but he was strong and protective like his father. He had shoulder length, perfectly messy, brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing jeans, a brown t-shirt with a golden eagle on it, along with brown converse.

"Well open it!" Bella nudged him. She was kind like her grandfather, very competitive like her grandmother, had an extremely high pitched voice like her Auntie Angela. She had long, straight, beautiful black hair that was tainted red, big brown eyes and a killer smile. She was wearing a red t-shirt that had the restaurant's name on it in black glitter that she wore all the time and black jeans along combined with black flip flops and here black apron was tied around her waist because she was working.

Rico obeyed his sister and opened the letter. He read the top few lines which was normally where they told you 'We are happy to tell you that you have been accepted to ____________' or 'We are sorry to inform you that your application to ____________ has been rejected' or something along those lines.

"Well?" Bella folded her arms impatiently.

"I got in," Rico shrugged again, even though the smile on his face showed he was jumping for joy on the inside.

"That's awesome!" Bella screamed ecstatically.

"Belle, would you please stop screaming it's driving the customers away!" her mother popped her head into the room angrily.

"Rico got into Georgetown!" Bella defended.

Now it was Mrs. Biasi's turn to scream.

She and Bella jumped up and down, screaming the whole time, Katie and Sadie joining in as they loved a good screech fest.

"I'm gonna go get a soda from the fridge," Duncan smiled awkwardly as he got up."Anyone want one?"

Gwen, DJ, Courtney and Rico nodded, covering their ears with their hands.

"I'll help you carry," Courtney offered, desperate to get away from all the noise.

The two walked into the kitchen part of the restaurant and popped open the fridge, waving to Mr Biasi who was cooking the orders on the other side of the room.

"So what kind do you want? Lemonade, Cola, Fanta, Lilt, I'm running out of names," Duncan smirked.

Courtney laughed slightly and picked up a cola."And the others would want?"

"DJ loves Fanta, Gwen will only drink Cherry Cola, and Rico is religious about Lilt," Duncan grinned."So I guess I'll take the lemonade,"

They walked back to the room and tossed their friends the drinks. Unfortunately the screaming hadn't died down yet.

"Hey Belle? Mom? Don't you guys have to go take orders?" Rico asked desperately.

Bella tossed her apron at him.

"Funny, but if I have to take the orders I'm keeping the tips," Rico warned.

Bella and Mrs Biasi stopped screaming and hurried back into the dining area, Bella grabbing her apron as she went.

"Thanks you! My ears are _actually_ wringing!" Gwen and the others let out a happy sigh.

"Hey kids! Look at this! We got a mention in the food section of the paper!" Mr Biasi called.

The teens came into the kitchen and crowded around where Mr and Mrs Biasi, along with Bella, already stood.

"If it's a good review, please don't start screaming again," Rico pleaded, earning him an angry look from Katie.

"Sorry, but it's a great one!" Bella hugged her brother.

"Urgh!" Rico moaned, not at the good review but at his overly happy sister.

"Hey Duncan, isn't that . . . . ?" Gwen pointed at a picture on the next page, but then trailed off.

"And Courtney, isn't that . . . . ?" Sadie did the same thing.

"Bridgette?" Duncan wondered aloud at the same time as Courtney said, "Geoff?"

The picture was of Geoff and Bridgette laughing and Geoff was making a peace sign behind Bridgette's head. The caption underneath the picture read:

_(^: Congratulations to the newly engaged Bridgette Davidson and Geoff Taylor! :^)_

It's funny how ten words can make your heart sink deeper than a ship wreck.

* * *

**Me: How's that for a cliff hanger?**

**Gwen: Merciful Zeus, WE HAVE LINES!**

**Sadie: And I'm friends with the main group!**

**Bella + Rico: And we exist!**

**Me: We would all just like to welcome Rico and Bella to the story and the A/N's!**

**Bridgette: Here's your gift baskets! *Hands two baskets to Bella and Rico***

**Rico: Wow, a pencil sharpener . . . . thanks.**

**Bella: Whatever, I got chocolate in mine.**

**Courtney: Please review!**

**Me: I leave you with a few lines from one of my favourite scenes in 'That 70's Show'.**

**Kitty – If you were a bird, where would you fly to?**

**Red – If I was a bird, I'd fly into a ceiling fan.**


	2. 2 : Life's a walk in the park

**Bridgette: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!**

**Duncan: We go to the park, whoopee!**

**Courtney: We do more than that!**

**Geoff: And don't ruin it for the people!**

**Me: You guys started without me again? This is becoming a habit.**

**Duncan: Well there is that saying, "Bad habits are hard to break,"**

**Me: Oh something's gonna break in a minute.**

**DJ: Moving on! Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but her OC's Bella and Rico!**

* * *

Duncan lay on the bed in Bella's room staring at the big chandelier she had hanging above her bed. It was black, plastic, with red bead hanging off it. Her room had ruby red walls, a dark red carpet, black curtains, a wooden, burgundy coloured desk in the corner with a black chair which Bella was currently spinning around on.

After the news of Bridgette and Geoff's engagement Duncan and Courtney had been pretty shocked. Courtney had run straight home and the others gradually dispersed, even Rico left his own house to go bowling with Bridgette. Bella and Duncan had gone up to her room to work on a project for school, both trying to take Duncan's mind off the issue.

"So . . . . what topic do you wanna do the project on? Mrs Farrell said it could be about anything as long as it was creative, interesting, and we both put in enough work," Bella asked hesitantly.

Duncan continued to stare at the chandelier.

Bella sighed and lay next to him looking up in the same direction.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think it's a chandelier," Bella joked, making Duncan laugh slightly. She leaned up on her elbows and looked at Duncan."Come on, let's go for a walk or something. We could go to the park, or the beach, or the circus that set up down the road this morning?"

Duncan looked at Bella sadly.

"Or we could just sit here on my bed for an hour, you could cry, I could not tell anybody, and we could watch 'Superhero Movie'," Bella suggested.

"Bridgette was the one you know? The one I was sure I was gonna be with. But then Alicia had to come and wreck it. This probably never would've happened if I hadn't moved," Duncan huffed.

Bella leant her head back slightly but banged it off the headboard."Ow!"

Duncan started laughing and so did Bella.

"Do my ears deceive me? Is Duncan Downers laughing? Not smirking?" Bella grinned.

"Shut up Belle!" Duncan chuckled as he pushed Bella a little too hard and she fell off the bed."Oh crud. I forgot you were as clumsy as Bridgette!"

"Comparing me to Bridgette? Coming from you that may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Bella smiled as she sat back on the bed."My head just _cannot_ catch a break!"

"I think I'll take you up on that park offer. We can take Birichino for a walk," Duncan accepted, referring to Bella and Rico's pet dog, a Bichon, specifically a Coton de Tulear. The dog's name was Italian for Fluffy and the breed originated from Italy.

"Okay, you shut down the computer, I'll go get the dog," Bella instructed."Biri! Biri where are you sweetie? Me and Duncan are gonna take you for a walk you cute little fluff ball!"

Duncan pulled out his phone. He was going to the park for a reason.

He sent a text to all the others:

_**Guys, meet me at the park in ten.**_

"Ready to go Duncan?" Bella stuck her head in the door and smiled happily at him, Birichino's lead in her hand.

"Yeah, I invited the others too," Duncan admitted, feeling a little guilty because he had a hidden motive for wanting to meet up with the others. Bridgette was eighteen, and getting married, especially to a guy who wasn't him, was going to be the biggest mistake of her life. So he was NOT going to let that happen.

"Cool, we go get shouted at by the parents of five year olds for hogging the merry-go-road," Bella joked.

"Sounds good," Duncan laughed, still feeling like an ass for not telling Bella his plan. But she'd find out soon enough with the rest of them. But how would they react?

* * *

"You want to do what?!" Sadie exclaimed.

"He wants us to pile into Bella's beat up, green, Volkswagen 70's van, and then drive across the country to LA to stop his and Courtney's ex's from getting married," Katie summarized the plan.

"Where would we sleep?" DJ pointed out.

"We'd camp outside the van," Duncan shrugged.

"What if it was raining?" Rico quizzed.

"Details, details," Duncan shook his head.

"Duncan, can I talk to you for a second?" Bella asked as she pulled him aside.

"You think it's a bad idea right?" Duncan sighed.

"I _think_ it would take about a day to repair my van enough so it could travel that far, I _know_ I could convince my parents that we were staying at someone's relative's house, and I'm _pretty sure_ we'd get an A+ on the project for English if I wrote down everything we did on the road trip," Bella corrected.

"Wait, you're actually in?" Duncan looked surprised.

"Well since it's my van I'd kind of have to be wouldn't I?" Bella teased."But remember, you are dating Courtney right now. I know Bridgette's the love of your life and I think it's really romantic if not slightly insane that you'd do this to be with her, plus Courtney probably feels the same way about Geoff, but I think you should talk to her first,"

"You're right. I just figured Courtney'd rather be with Geoff than me," Duncan agreed.

"Even if that's true, don't sell yourself short Dunk. You're a great guy, even if you can be a bit scary sometimes, and would it kill you to smile once in a while . . . . ?" Bella began.

"Belle," Duncan interrupted.

"Right. Sorry. Go talk to Courtney while I convince the others you're not crazy," Bella pointed towards the mocha skinned brunette.

"Courtney?" Duncan scratched his head awkwardly. He was never good in these situations unless he was talking to Bridgette."Bella made me realise something . . . . ,"

"And that article made me realise something. We're friends Duncan, but we're both with the wrong people," Courtney explained.

"So there's no hard feelings?" Duncan looked hopeful.

"Not from my end," Courtney promised as they shared a friendly hug.

"Then let's go crash a wedding!" Duncan smirked.

"I'm not so sure about that," Courtney nodded in the direction of their arguing friends.

"So what's the verdict guys?" Duncan questioned."Belle's in, me and Courtney obviously are. Anybody else?"

"Never could say no to an adventure," Gwen beamed.

"Weddings are kinda fun," DJ grinned.

"I've never crashed a wedding before. It'll be an experience," Katie implied she was on board.

"Where Katie goes, I go," Sadie agreed.

"And I'll have to keep an eye on Bella," Rico insisted.

"We're twins. And I came out thirty seconds before you. So don't feed me the older brother bull," Bella folded her arms and glared at him, but she didn't mean it in a nasty way. Well, not too nasty.

"So I guess we have a van to fix up," Duncan stood up, signalling they were leaving now.

"I think I wanna paint it red," Bella mused.

"I'll go buy some paint from the hard-ware store," DJ offered.

"I'll help," Gwen offered.

"Me and Katie'll go get some supplies, maps and guides to LA," Sadie informed.

"You know me and Duncan did live there since we were born," Courtney reminded them.

"A lot can change in two years," Katie shrugged.

"Fair enough. Me and Courtney'll make a plan for the trip and crashing the wedding," Duncan announced.

"I'll go search online to see where Bridgette and Geoff are getting married," Bella suggested.

"And I'll go buy some spare parts for the car," Rico proclaimed.

"Meet back at Belle and Rico's garage in half an hour?" Duncan told everyone.

They all nodded and then went their separate ways to go get ready for the trip.

* * *

After planning out the trip, Duncan and Courtney went to meet the others at the van.

They saw Rico was finishing painting the van red, Bella was refusing help from DJ who offered to lift some of the heavier things into the van, but the black haired feminist was insistent on doing it by herself, even if the cost was breaking her arms. Katie and Sadie were pointing excitedly at guide books and Gwen was underneath the van working on some mechanical stuff.

"DJ! For the last time! My arm is shaking because I am dancing!" Bella lied as she struggled to pretend she was dancing while picking up a huge suitcase.

"Need some help Belle?" Duncan smirked.

Bella's big brown eyes zeroed in on Duncan and bore holes into his skull.

"Someone's in a mood," Duncan teased.

"Someone's gonna wake up with a neon PINK mohawk one of these days," Bella warned as she used her anger as strength and tossed the case into the boot.

"If we're going to see Bridgette, better make that neon BLUE," Rico joined in.

"Can it Rico," Duncan threatened.

"Boys, boys . . . . ," Gwen began.

"Excuse me?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry Belle. But don't start fighting. I do NOT want to spend a week in an extremely crowded van with you guys if you're gonna be like that," Gwen pleaded.

"Alright fine. So are we all set?" Duncan asked.

"Van is painted and up and running. Guide books, supplies and maps have been bought. Parents have been lied to and Bella's found the church. So we're ready when you are," Rico answered for them all.

"Then let's go now. Who's driving first?" Courtney requested.

"I'll take the first drive," Bella offered.

"I'll go after Bella," Duncan suggested.

"Okay, Bella's in the driver's seat, Duncan's riding shot gun, so I guess the rest of us are gonna have to squeeze in the back," Courtney ordered as she climbed in the van."All aboard,"

"You took first drive so you wouldn't have to squidge in the back didn't you?" Duncan whispered to Bella.

"Heck yes!" Bella giggled as she hoped in the front."Let me guess? Great minds think alike?"

"Uh, duh. The longer I can avoid sitting with the others the better," Duncan grinned.

"Then I guess we'll be driving for the whole trip?" Bella smiled.

"Or until they unravel our master plan," Duncan shrugged.

"Duncan, let's just say our group is a few wheels short of a tour bus," Bella joked."I think it's gonna be a while,"

* * *

**Duncan: Told you we went to the park.**

**Courtney: Yeah, but we also got in the van!**

**Noah: Such an accomplishment.**

**Bridgette: At least next chapter the road trip starts.**

**Bella: Woooooh! ROAD TRIP!**

**Duncan: Then we get to crash a wedding. Sounds interesting.**

**Courtney: It would to a criminal.**

**Duncan: Whatever princess, you're just sour because we're not dating in this story.**

**Courtney: Please, it's a much needed break if you ask me.**

**Duncan: Sure it is.**

**Bridgette: Review please!**

**Wolverine – Uncanny X-Men**

'_**That's the other thing about comin' home . . . . it usually reminds you why you wanted to leave in the first place.**_


	3. 3 : The Car Crash Campsite

**Me: Hey Guys! Just had a Business Studies test today! So here's hoping I get my target grade!**

**Geoff: Good luck!**

**Duncan: She already took the test dude.**

**Geoff: I meant good luck in getting the target grade!**

**Bridgette: Well, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Bella yawned as she drove across the state line into Ohio. Another few minutes and she'd be out like a light, and Duncan sitting fast asleep across from her wasn't helping her to stay awake.

"Duncan? Duncan? Duncan!" Bella shouted.

"Uhn?" Duncan muttered.

"Oh good, you're awake," Bella grinned.

"What's up Belle?" Duncan asked as he stretched in his seat.

"How tired are you?" Bella quizzed, trying to sound casual.

"You need a nap, don't you?" Duncan read he mind.

"I've been driving for ages and I'm really tired," Bella explained.

"What time is it?" Duncan groaned.

"Around tenish?" Bella shrugged.

"Belle!" Duncan moaned.

"What?!" Bella defended.

"One time we stayed up till three is the morning watching horror movies and you're tired 'around tenish'?!" Duncan questioned in disbelief.

"It's different when you're driving at night! While the rest of you guys are sleeping! Speaking of which, only a few minutes ago you were catching Z's at 'around tenish'!" Bella reminded him angrily.

"Someone's getting more temperamental than Courtney!" Duncan practically sang.

Bella unthinkingly, took her hands off the wheel, folded her arms, and then gasped at her stupidity as the van began to swerve.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bella and Duncan screamed as Bella grabbed the wheel and tried to steer, narrowly missing a tree. The air bags deployed just in time.

Duncan pushed his face out of the one inside the dashboard that was facing the passenger seat and looked over to check on Bella. She'd hit her head of the windshield and there was a crack in the glass. The air bag in the steering wheel decided now was the time to activate and it pushed Bella's head away from the glass.

"Belle?" Duncan was almost too afraid to ask.

Bella opened up the glove compartment and grabbed a pen, her head still submerged in the air bag. She clicked the pen on and popped the air bag. Then took in a deep breath.

"Much better," Bella gasped.

"Air bags, they save you from breaking your head, and then suffocate you," Duncan joked, but then his expression looked worried."Whoa, Belle your head's bleeding,"

Bella touched her head and sure enough, when she took it away there was a few drops of blood on it. She looked in the mirror and then assured Duncan, "It's just a scratch,"

She pulled the first aid kit out of the glove compartment and replaced it with the pen, then took out a plaster and slapped it on her forehead.

"All better," Bella shrugged.

"Well that's good enough for me," Duncan agreed.

"What the hell was that?!" Courtney pulled the curtains aside that separated the back and the front of the van.

"Well Courtney, I don't know about you, but I'd say that was parallel parking beside a tree," Duncan smirked.

"Everyone okay back there?" Bella queried timidly.

The others groaned and nodded.

"Well, I think we've found a campsite for the night," Duncan gave Courtney two sarcastic thumbs up.

"Definitely with the wrong person," Courtney muttered.

"Gee thanks," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I'll just go set up the tents and leave you two to bicker," Bella smiled awkwardly.

"Please, you'll just set it up wrong, I'll do it," Courtney growled."And I think we can safely say_ you_ won't be driving for the duration of the trip!"

Courtney went to go set up the tent in a pompous, miss perfect, way.

What Duncan expected to be an angry comment from Bella, was instead a meek, "But it's my van,"

Then Duncan and Bella started laughing.

* * *

After Katie and Sadie's failed attempt at making a fire with twigs, Duncan using his lighter to solve the problem, and a really gross dinner that looked _and_ tasted like road kill, the eight friends went to their separate tents.

Sadie and Katie were in one tent, DJ and Rico in another, Courtney of course had to have her own tent, and Duncan, Gwen and Bella shared a tent because they wanted to stay up late.

"That was the best prank we ever pulled!" Gwen exclaimed, reminiscing about one of her and Duncan's tricks.

"No, the best prank you guys ever pulled was when Courtney tried to get Duncan back for painting her car black with red flames on it, covered your his chair in glue, and then you switched the chairs so she glued herself to it!" Bella insisted.

"I thought you were tired," Duncan reminded her.

"Guess the 'almost crash' jolted me awake," Bella shrugged.

"Yeah, what happened anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Simple, Bella took her hands of the wheel and tried to kill us all," Duncan smirked.

"Truth?" Gwen quizzed.

"I took my hands off the wheel and tried to kill _you_ all. I was just about ready to jump out until my foot accidentally stepped on the breaks," Bella joked.

"Suuuuuuuure, I'm gonna try to get some rest. Don't kill me in my sleep Belle," Gwen grinned.

"Nah, I'm going to sleep too. I'm still a bit tired after all I guess," Bella agreed.

"You guys are so lame," Duncan mocked.

"Well what do you wanna do that's so _not_ lame?" Gwen questioned.

"Prank Courtney," Duncan plotted.

"I thought there was no hard feeling?" Bella pointed out.

"There isn't. I just love to mess with Courtney," Duncan smiled slyly.

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap," Bella fell back onto her sleeping bag.

"Gwen?" Duncan looked hopeful.

"Of course," Gwen nodded.

The two friends unzipped the tent and stepped out.

"Play nice kiddies," Bella called as she turned over in her sleeping bag.

* * *

Duncan yawned as he woke up and looked around the tent.

Bella's sleeping bag was empty but Gwen was still sound asleep.

He got out of the tent and hoped Courtney would be there, so he could see his prank unfold, but sadly, her tent was closed and there was only DJ and Bella outside chatting while eating out of tiny boxes of cereal that you get in multipacks.

"Hey," Duncan waved.

"Hey. Did you hear something rummaging around outside the tents last night?" DJ looked freaked.

"Probably just Duncan and Gwen," Bella replied casually.

DJ look disturbed.

"Ew, not like that!" Bella cringed.

"Do I need to remind you that we're on this road trip so I can go see Bridgette and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life?!" Duncan looked a little angry.

"I meant that they were pranking Courtney," Bella re-phrased, the thought of his prank making Duncan slightly happier.

"Aw man Duncan! What did you do this time?" DJ sighed.

"All will be revealed when Courtney gets up," Duncan assured his friend.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed as she stormed out of her tent.

"Hold me!" DJ shouted as he jumped onto Bella's lap.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Dude what the hell?! Your killing my legs!" Bella screeched as she pushed DJ off her, making Duncan hold his stomach because he thought the sight was so funny.

"What's going on?" Rico yawned as he came out of his tent, Sadie, Katie and Gwen doing the same.

"I'll tell you what's going on! This!" Courtney pointed at her now bright purple hair."And this!"

This time Courtney pointed at two huge tattoos on her arms that said, 'Duncan was here!' on the left, and 'Gwen was also here, not that anyone cares!' on the right.

"I got the idea from the Big Bang Theory," Gwen whispered to Bella."There was a girl on there who reminded me of me!"

"I can't believe you guys!" Courtney fumed.

"Oh relax Court, the tattoos are written on in pen and the hair dye'll wash out . . . . eventually," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"EVENTUALLY?! I'M SEEING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WHO I HAVEN'T SEEN FOR TWO YEARS IN SIX DAYS AND THIS STUPID HAIR DYE WILL COME OUT EVENTUALLY?!" Courtney yelled, smoke practically coming out of her ears.

"Courtney, calm down," Katie's voice sounded terrified.

"Uh guys, we seem to have attracted unwanted attention," Bella pointed at the police car that was pulling up behind their van.

"Police?" Duncan looked spooked.

"Uh oh," Sadie looked worried.

The officer got out of the car and everyone held their breath.

Duncan whispered to Courtney, "Princess, whatever you do, just keep you big trap shut!"

* * *

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Duncan: I think Bella's a lousy driver.**

**Bella: Hey!**

**DJ: See ya next time! Please read and review! :^)**

_**Courtney and Duncan – TDI**_

**Courtney – You mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night.**

**Duncan – Darn shame.**


	4. 4:Just bat your eyelashes and don't talk

**Me: Hi people! Thought I'd get an update out because I have a lot going on tomorrow so I figured I should get this out first! Because tomorrow I'm getting the results for my Business exam, I've got a Spanish Speaking Test (Better go revise!) and it's my birthday so I'm going to see the princess and the frog after school with my sister! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

"Is there a problem officer?" Bella batted her eyelashes.

"I heard screaming," the man in the blue uniform informed.

"Uh, I thought I say a snake," Courtney sighed.

"And you decided to name it Duncan?" the man asked.

"Ex, excuse me?" Courtney stammered.

"You screamed the name Duncan," the man replied.

"She was scared so she called for her friend. It's hardly cause for an investigation," Rico answered.

"Watch your sass," the man warned.

"What did you say your name was officer?" Sadie smiled.

"I didn't," the officer said coldly.

"Well would you mind enlightening us?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Duncan," Bella elbowed her mohawked friend cautiously.

"You'd be wise to listen to your girlfriend son," the officer advised.

Bella snorted, but then covered her mouth when she received a stern glare from the policeman.

"Something funny miss?" the man growled.

"Nuh, no," Bella giggled."But Duncan's not my boyfriend,"

"You say that like it's a good thing," Duncan grinned.

"Just remember the blonde haired beauty you're gonna win back when we get to California," Bella smirked.

"Officer, if you only came over here to see why I was screaming, then I believe you have your answer. Is there anything else we can help you with?" Courtney offered.

"I guess not," the man eyed them suspiciously."I suppose I'll be on my way then,"

"Bye, bye now!" Katie waved as the man went back to his car.

He tipped his hat as he got into the vehicle and drove away.

"Well that guy was totally lame," Sadie commented.

"Yeah, no duh," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well, are we gonna hit the road now? I wanna make it to Illinois before we set up camp again," Bella quizzed.

"Are you gonna be driving," Courtney sniped.

"Well if you wanna hang out here and wait for Officer Snooty to come back and give you a ride while the rest of us continue with the trip, you don't have to get in the van," Bella challenged.

"Whatever, just try not to hit anymore trees," Courtney groaned.

"I never hit one in the _first place_!" Bella retorted.

"Well it sure felt like it!" Courtney shot back.

"Ladies, let's just all calm down and go for a walk around Ohio, we can still make it to Illinois by dark even if we spend a few hours in town," DJ suggested.

"Fine," Courtney grimaced.

"Cool, I'll go get my bag," Bella shrugged, her mood changing instantaneously.

"Nice save man," Rico complimented.

"There's no need to fight when we can all just calm down," DJ insisted.

"Not sure the chicks feel that way," Rico looked at his female friends wearily.

"Say that a little louder bro, I don't think the people back in New York quite hear you," Bella mocked.

* * *

"So it's settled, we meet back at the van in two hours," Courtney informed.

They were standing outside of 'Cedar Point' in Ohio, ready to have some fun for a few hours.

"I hear they have 17 roller-coasters! I plan to ride all of them before we leave," Bella boasted.

"I'm with you on that one! As long as we get to tame those awesome thrill rides! Rocking, rolling, rotating and being turned upside down, dropped suddenly and thrust upward at 50 mph! My ultimate dream!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Water rides all the way guys!" Duncan shouted excitedly.

"I think I'll just stick to the more tranquil rides," DJ smiled nervously.

"I'll go with you," Katie grinned, linking their arms.

"Me too!" Sadie squealed with delight.

"Least going our separate ways means we get to miss out the tunnel of love," Duncan whispered to Bella and Gwen.

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if Bridgette was here," Gwen smirked as Bella made kissy faces.

"I think I might split from you guys," Duncan warned joking.

"Yeah, going round a theme park by yourself, way cool," Bella mocked."So Rico, are you gonna hang with us or go for a whirl on the merry go round,"

"You guys. Nothing is keeping me from screaming my lungs out on a totally rapid roller-coaster," Rico.

"What about you princess? You gonna hang around with the tranquil twins and DJ?" Duncan asked.

"Thrill rides aren't exactly my idea of fun," Courtney folded her arms.

"Yep, you're _waaaay_ too stuffy for that," Duncan challenged.

"I'm so not falling for that Duncan. I'm gonna go hang out and read in one of the cafés. Remember, be back at the van in two hours," Courtney reminded them as she walked away.

"Trust princess to bring a book to a theme park!" Duncan groaned.

"What? Do you need her to hang around and hold your hand?" Gwen jeered.

"No, my hands'll be too busy waving in the air when we go down a big drop," Duncan assured the green haired girl.

"Then let's go scream our heads off! I think I saw a shortish line for the 'Corkscrew'," Bella whooped.

"Is that the one with the triple loop-de-loop? Sounds like my kind of ride. I love rides where I can study the aerodynamics of them!" Rico put a finger on his chin in thought.

"Yeah, yeah we all know about your obsession with science," Bella nodded hastily.

"I think we should take turns on picking the ride, Bella can go first, and then I wanna go ride the Power Tower. Its four 240-foot-tall towers topped with connecting arches. Two of the towers blast you up, while two thrust you down! All in 3 seconds at more than 50 mph!" Gwen screamed eagerly.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go read with Courtney," Rico shivered as he ran off.

"But what about the aerodynamics?!" Bella called after him.

"You can tell me about it later!" Rico waved, making a quick stop at the toilets after Gwen's little 'speech'.

* * *

One and a half hours later, Bella, Duncan and Gwen had already ridden Shoot the Rapids, Snake River Falls, Thunder Canyon, Chaos, Sky Hawk, Witches' Wheel, Dodgem, maXair, Troika, Ocean Motion, Mantis, Maverick, Mean Streak and Millennium Force. Next was Magnum XL-200, and the three friends weren't even worn out.

"I'm proud to say I haven't thrown up once yet!" Duncan boasted.

"Yeh, yeah . . . . me too," Bella rubbed her arm nervously.

"I hear this next ride has amazing views of Lake Erie, Soak City and even Canada!" Gwen grinned happily.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to check it out in the few seconds before we drop," Duncan rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"How long do we have left?" Gwen quizzed.

"Bout a half an hour," Bella replied.

"And how many roller coasters have we not been on?" Gwen continued.

"After this one there's still Blue Streak, Cedar Creek Mine, Gemini, Disaster Transport, Jr. Gemini, Raptor, Top Thrill Dragster, Wildcat, Wicked Twister and Woodstock Express, but that's a kiddie ride," Duncan answered.

"It's still a roller-coaster," Bella pointed out.

"But if we got rid of it there'd only be 9 more roller coasters left to go on," Gwen backed Duncan up."And I don't think we'll have to time to go on all of them,"

"Think about it while you're screaming," Duncan smirked.

"Yeah, that's not really what's gonna be on my mind up there," Bella pointed at the highest point on the roller-coaster.

The three slid into their seats on a four seater car.

"We need one more for this one," the red headed kid with glasses and a name tag that read 'Harold', called.

"I'll go," a black haired guy with a green t-shirt that had camouflage sleeves, black pants and trainers offered as he took the spot next to Gwen."Hi, I'm Trent,"

"I'm Gwen," Gwen blushed.

"And I'm bored, can we please get this ride going," Bella groaned.

"Always sweet and innocent," Duncan joked.

"Like you weren't thinking it," Bella grinned.

"Hold onto the safety bar and remain inside the vehicle at all times," Harold instructed.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Which part? Holding onto the safety bar or staying inside the vehicle?" Bella questioned.

"We'll see," Duncan beamed slyly.

* * *

**Bridgette: Happy birthday shadow!**

**Duncan: And love the fact that we went on to a theme park!**

**Gwen: Plus there was some me and Trent!**

**Courtney: And I got to read!**

**Duncan: And I didn't throw up!**

**Bella: . . . . same here.**

**DJ: Well, see you all next time! :^)**

_**TDI – If you can't take the heat**_

**Geoff – You look good when you're cooking dinner. Kinda like my friend Evan's **_**really**_** hot mom.**

**Bridgette – Excuse me?!**

**DJ – Geoff! Eh heh, why don't you go get some more tomatoes dude?**

**Geoff – Sure thing bud. Later Bridge.**

***Bridgette shakes head***


	5. 5 : Who can make you move?

**Me: Hey guys and gals! What's up?**

**Duncan: What's that? You remember this story?**

**Courtney: Yeah, when was the last time you updated?!**

**Me: Uh, now.**

**Courtney: Well played.**

**Noah: Yeah, took some real skill.**

**Me: Somebody wanna shut him up?**

**Duncan: There's a line a mile long.**

**Noah: Ooh, that really hurt.**

**Me: (Muttering) Stupid quick wit.**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing except her two OC's Bella and Rico.**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duncan, Bella, Gwen and Trent screamed as the rollercoaster took them rapidly around the track.

"Does anybody feel like we're slowing down?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Belle, don't make jokes like that!" Gwen warned.

"No, I'm serious," Bella looked a little worried.

They were only about ½ way round the track so now was NOT the time to be slowing down.

"Actually, I think I can feel it too," Trent agreed.

Bella's face flushed with fright.

"Now don't hyperventilate on us," Duncan pleaded.

"Huh?" Trent quizzed.

"Bella hyperventilates when she's scared," Gwen replied as the ride slowed to a stop at the top of a big dip, but the track was straight so the chance of going down unintentionally was slim. But still there.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. The fortune teller from when I was six lied. I'm not gonna die at sea, it's gonna be here!" Bella whimpered.

"Bella, they're gonna get the ride back up and running soon so . . . . is that why you won't set foot in a boat?" Gwen questioned.

"Would you if someone told you that you were gonna die at sea?" Bella pointed out.

Gwen shrugged in agreement. And then she did one of the worst things you could do in that situation. She looked down.

"Crap that's a big drop!" Gwen shrieked.

"Uh, Gwen? You love thrill rides remember?" Duncan reminded her.

"They don't normally stop dead at the top," Gwen shivered.

"Ten bucks the music man over there puts his arm around her in the next minute," Duncan whispered to Bella.

"No way. Those are terrible odds! If I took them I'd be out ten bucks in seconds!" Bella shook her head."I really hate that guy who controls the ride. I had a paper bag in my hand bag! I could be breathing normally right now!"

"Maybe we should try to signal someone down there," Trent suggested, putting his arm around Gwen.

"Told ya," Duncan smirked."I have my lighter,"

"I don't think setting fire to the track is gonna make this situation any better," Gwen rolled her eyes, regaining the will to be sarcastic now that she felt safer.

"Okay then, how about this . . . . HEY YOU PAPER BAG HATING DORK! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS RIDE?!" Bella shouted.

Surprisingly, down below the scrawny theme park worker looked up and nearly soiled himself. He grabbed the phone and dialled a mechanic.

"Nice work," Duncan complimented.

"To be honest, I didn't think that would work, I just needed to vent some anger," Bella admitted.

There ride moved forward a little and Gwen let out a yelp.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna freaking die!" Bella repeated.

"You already said that. A lot," Duncan messaged his forehead.

"Well excuse me for freaking out when we're about to literally go off the deep end!" Bella growled.

"Okay guys, as long as it doesn't move anymore, we should be . . . . ," Trent began as the ride moved another inch.

Gwen and Bella screamed again and even Duncan looked a little scared, but he shrugged it off straight away.

Bella started to hyperventilate which only made the situation worse.

"Bella, Bella you have to calm down or you're gonna make yourself sick," Duncan tried to explain.

"What normally calms her down?" Trent requested.

"Her dog. But he's back in New York," Gwen sighed.

"Anything else?" Trent hoped.

"Sometimes hearing her favourite song helps," Duncan shrugged, with an embarrassed look on his face because he seemed to be the only one on the rides besides Bella who knew what it was. And it was pretty lame.

"Well what is it?!" Trent demanded.

" . . . . ,"

"Duncan!" Gwen groaned.

"Fine, fine! It's . . . . the Chihuahua song," Duncan cringed.

"Okay, everybody on three," Trent instructed.

"You can't be serious," Duncan moaned, but then he saw Bella getting worse and worse. He sighed and motioned for Trent to continue.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"Who can make you move?" Trent sang.

"Chihuahua!" Gwen shouted.

"Chihuahua," Duncan answered effortlessly at the same time.

"Can you feel the groove?"

"Chihuahua!"

"What can make you dance?"

"Chihuahua!"

"Oh Chihuahua,"

"Chihuahua!"

"What can make you sing?"

"Chihuahua!"

"Take it and you'll win!"

"Chihuahua!"

"What can bring you joy?"

"Chihuahua!"

"Oh Chihuahua!" Bella exclaimed as the others looked at her."What? Might as well finished the song,"

"Just when exactly did you start feeling better?" Duncan tapped his foot angrily.

"Round about 'What can make you sing'. But it's such a great song I had to let you guys finish," Bella grinned.

"You're like a five year old," Duncan mocked.

"And you're my big brother right? Rico's gonna be soooooo mad," Bella joked.

Suddenly the ride started up again and they all gave a huge scream fully of happiness, fright, relief, and general excitement for the ride.

* * *

"Please, I offer my deepest apologizes," the owner pleaded."I'll give you all life-time passes,"

"Actually we live in New York . . . . ," Rico began.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Bella whispered.

"Yeah, we might come back here one day," Duncan shrugged.

"Oh I don't think so!" Courtney growled."You'll be hearing from our lawyers!"

"Court, you're the only one of us who _has_ a lawyer," Katie pointed out.

"Then you'll be hearing from _my_ lawyer!" Courtney corrected herself.

"No he won't be because you weren't on the ride and those of us who were aren't going to press charges," Duncan interjected quickly, making the owner a little more relaxed.

"Well at least make sure it's safe next time!" Courtney shouted in defeat.

"Trust me we will," the owner nodded vigorously.

"And friendly tip, you might wanna but paper bags in like a glove compartment or something," Bella advised.

"Of course," the owner continued to nod.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving now. Nice meeting you," Sadie waved.

"I'll go get Gwen," DJ offered.

"No need big guy. I just said bye to Trent and got his phone number," Gwen appeared beside DJ.

"At least some good came out of all this," Katie smiled.

"So, who's ready to hit Illinois?" Bella beamed.

"We're an hour behind schedule but sure, WHY NOT?!" Courtney grunted sarcastically.

"Oh calm down Courtney. Next mess we get into you can sue them. Now leave the nice man alone and walk to the van," Gwen patted her friend on the back.

"Fine, but my parents are definitely hearing about this!" Courtney huffed.

"No they're not. Because if you tell them where we are and what we're doing, it's gonna be pretty hard to convince everyone crashing a wedding is a school project," Duncan insisted.

"Urgh! I can't do anything today!" Courtney stomped her foot fiercely.

"You can drive to Illinois if you want," Bella joked.

"Forget I said that," Courtney giggled.

"Hey can we hit McDonalds before we go? I'm starved," Duncan questioned as they walked away.

"I need a bathroom break," Bella shouted.

"Hey maybe we could fit one more rollercoaster in," Rico suggested.

"NO!" Bella, Duncan and Gwen yelled.

"Just kidding. But away the claws, Wolverine," Rico held up his hands in defence.

* * *

**Me: So what did you think? Sorry about the mega late update (that rhymed he he) but I hope it was worth it! And if it wasn't, be nice please.**

**Duncan: Wow that had as much force in it as a feather pillow.**

**Gwen: Because you'd know all about those right?**

**Duncan: Shut it.**

**DJ: Review please! :^)**

_**Mulan -**_

**Mushu: What do you mean you're not really lucky?! And what are you?! A sheep?!**


	6. 6 : Stop, Drop and Roll, or Blanket?

**Me: Hi guys! I got a message from one of you lovely people telling me to update so here you are!**

**Courtney: So **_**it**_** can be motivated, who knew?**

**Heather: Wow, hilarious.**

**Noah: Yeah, you should do stand up.**

**Me: And don't call me it!**

**DJ: Duncan, tell your girlfriend to be nice.**

***Duncan doubles over in laughter***

**Bridgette: *Shrugging* Worth a shot.**

**Gwen: It really wasn't.**

**Geoff: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but her OC's Bella and Rico.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Illinois!" Duncan announced.

"Great. Park this thing so I can get some sleep without smushing my face on the window," Bella yawned.

"Oh the bright side I haven't seen a single bug on the window since you started doing that," Rico smirked for the back seat.

"You're lucky you're out of range of my arm," Bella growled.

"Yeah, I'm cowering in fear at the thought," Rico rolled his eyes.

"You should be, Bella can hit," Katie remembered the last time she and the dark red haired girl had gotten into a fight.

"Either that or you bruise like a peach," Gwen sniggered.

"My bet's on the latter, sorry Katie," Rico shrugged.

"Urgh! I could so hold my own in a fight!" Bella frowned.

"And I do NOT bruise like a peach," Katie folded her arms.

"Whoa, don't do that. Last time someone folded their arms on this trip we almost hit a tree," Courtney snickered nastily at Bella.

Bella subtly grabbed the hand brake and deployed, making Courtney smack her head off the seat in front.

"Whoops, should've been wearing a seat belt," Bella stuck her tongue out at Courtney.

"Childish! So flipping childish! You could've seriously injured someone Bella!" Courtney ranted.

"How far till we stop?" Gwen whispered to Duncan.

"It was supposed to be twenty minutes, but I'll stop early," Duncan whispered back, earning him a grateful smile from Gwen.

"So what are we gonna do in Illinois?" Sadie quizzed.

"Ask Courtney, she planned most of the trip," Duncan pointed to the brunette.

"Oh joy," Bella mocked.

"Shut it. Tomorrow we're going to Sugar Grove Family Fun Center," Courtney announced.

She was met with different expressions of excitement, boredom and dread.

"What?" Courtney looked confused, she'd thought her friends would love the place she'd picked.

"Well I think it sounds fun," DJ encouraged.

"Me too!" Katie shouted.

"Ooh, me three!" Sadie squealed.

"Yeah, but you guys are on an eternal sugar rush and DJ won't say anything bad about anything," Rico pointed out, the bored one of the group.

"Allow me to be the one to fill that gap. Courtney, your idea sounds babyish," Gwen informed.

"What?! It's not babyish! You've never been there before have you?!" Courtney replied angrily.

"No," Gwen admitted.

"Well what can you do there?" Bella gave Courtney a life line.

"Lots of fun stuff," Courtney insisted.

"Such as?" Bella gestured for her to elaborate.

"Golf, mini golf . . . . ," Courtney began.

"Are you sure you're not taking us to a retirement home?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Go-karting," Courtney smiled smugly, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Go-karting!" Bella and Duncan exclaimed together, they were like kids in a candy store when it came to go-karting.

"I haven't been go-karting in years!" DJ grinned ecstatically.

Everyone but Gwen looked ready to go right then and there, even Rico had a gleam of excitement in his eye.

"Checkmate," Courtney whispered to Gwen pompously.

"Oh whatever," Gwen rolled her eyes and looked out of the window angrily in defeat.

* * *

Early next morning Courtney was awoken by chattering outside her tent. She stuck her head out and saw Katie, DJ, Duncan and Gwen talking outside. She'd seen Bella watching some squirrels a little way away from their campsite, and Rico and Sadie were . . . . where exactly?

"I can't wait get going! When did Courtney say the place opened?" Katie squealed.

"9am till midnight I think," DJ answered.

"So we'll be there for 9:00 and on our way to Nebraska by 9:01," Gwen mocked.

"Don't be so mean Gwen," DJ scolded, which made Courtney smile.

"Man those squirrel were cute. Hey Courtney," Bella waved, walking past Courtney and making everyone turn around, finally noticing that Courtney had been spying on them.

"You know princess, you can hear what we're saying better if you sit _with_ us," Duncan smirked.

"I, I wasn't spying I was just . . . . coming out of the tent now," Courtney insisted.

"Suuuurrrreeee," Gwen snickered.

"Have any of you guys see Rico?" Bella questioned, looking around but not seeing her brother.

"Or Sadie?" DJ added.

"RICO! SADIE!" Katie shouted into the woods.

"Don't do that, you could make a bear come after us! Not that I'm afraid or anything," Courtney grumbled, making Duncan snort."Shut it you Neanderthal!"

"We need to find Rico and Sadie," Katie brought them back to the matter at hand.

"Hey isn't that them over there . . . . making out?" Gwen pointed into the woods.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Bella looked horrified at where Gwen was pointing. Seeing her brother making out with someone was not high on her wish list.

"Awwww, it's so sweet," Katie swooned.

"Not the word I was going to use," Courtney cringed.

"Did anybody see that coming? I mean since when do they like each other?" Duncan pointed out.

"Let's go ask them," Katie piped up stupidly.

"Anything to stop _that_," Bella tried to stop herself from throwing up, making her unknowingly put her foot into the fire."Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Crap! Crap! Crap! Put it out! Somebody put it out!"

"Quick get a blanket or something!" Duncan ordered.

"No, she needs to stop, drop and roll!" Courtney argued as Bella hopped around frantically.

"Blanket!" Duncan retorted.

"Stop, drop and roll!" Courtney yelled.

"Blanket!"

"Stop, drop and roll!"

"Blanket!"

"Stop, drop and roll!"

"Oh would you just put it out before her foot melts off!" Gwen interrupted as Katie emptied their bottled water onto Bella's foot and DJ threw a blanket over it.

"Crisis averted," DJ sighed as the fire went away.

"Why can I smell burning?" Rico demanded as he and Sadie came rushing over.

"Well, while you and Sadie were busying making out, I set myself on fire," Bella threw her hands up.

"Oh, you saw that?" Katie blushed.

"My parents back in _New York_ couldn't have missed it!" Bella scowled as she pulled off her shoe, not burnt to a crisp. She cocked her head to one side."It's too bad I didn't burn the other one too. The effect's kinda cool,"

Duncan rolled his eyes and poked the shoe, watching Bella's face fall as it crumbled.

"Maybe not," Bella shrugged.

"Well I'm going to bed," Courtney got up and walked back to her tent."That's enough excitement for one night,"

"Yeah, I was peeing myself with excitement as I watched by shoe go up flames," Bella groaned.

Courtney grinned at her. "Just make sure you put the pants for the wash when we get home,"

* * *

**Justin: And there ends a chapter of yet another story I'm not in.**

**Me: Dude, I'm writing three stories right now. One of them is X-Men, this one has nothing to do with you, and you were mentioned in the other one!**

**Justin: Oh the ever increasing joy.**

**Me: Downer. DJ, take us out!**

**DJ: Please review!**

_**That 70's Show Season 5 – Whole Lotta Love – Eric Forman's Driveway**_

**Kitty – Dinner's ready Eric.**

**Eric – Know what, um, dad's in there, so I'll just, you know, forage for berries.**

**Kitty – Look, I am not happy about this situation either, but I am in there making the best of it, not out here diddling a basketball.**

**Eric – Mom if I was out here diddling a basketball, this would be a very different conversation.**

**Kitty - *Point at the house* Get in there.**


	7. 7 : Courtney, you're horrible!

**Me: Hi people! Thought I'd update since it's been a while.**

**Duncan: *Shrugs* You've taken longer before.**

**Me: True.**

**Justin: Well this is a short A/N.**

**Me: Not much to say I guess. Bridgette?**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing apart from her two OC's Rico and Bella.**

* * *

Duncan, Gwen, Bella, Rico, Courtney, DJ, Katie and Sadie all stood outside of the entrance to Sugar Grove Family fun centre as they decided what to do.

"I'm going to play golf I think," Courtney nodded.

"Same here," Rico nodded in agreement.

"Ooh! Sounds fun!" Sadie squealed.

"You guys can't be serious," Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"HELLO?! Go-karting! What more do you want?!" Bella exclaimed.

"To go to Nebraska," Gwen muttered, intent on not having fun today out of spite since Courtney picked the place.

"Come on Gwen, it'll be fun," Katie insisted.

"Go-karting," DJ encouraged.

"So you're actually gonna do something fun this time?" Duncan folded his arms in disbelief.

"As long as we can play mini-golf too," Katie added quickly.

"Yeah! Of course!" Bella shouted.

"So meet back here in an hour?" Courtney suggested.

"An hour?" Bella moaned, pouting like a five year old.

"Fine, two hours," Courtney shrugged.

"Courtney, it's 9 o'clock. This place closes at midnight. We can have a whole day here if we want. Please?" Duncan tried to convince her.

"A whole day?! Duncan in case you forgot we came here for a reason! Or are you just here to have fun?!" Courtney reminded him harshly.

"Courtney," Gwen had a tone that was both worried and warning.

Courtney looked at the others. Katie and Sadie were shaking their heads, Rico's mouth was wide open, DJ was slowly moving into a position from where he could restrain Duncan if needed, and Bella was stepping in front of Duncan and Courtney.

"So, heh heh, who wants to go play mini-golf?" Bella laughed nervously.

"What did you just say?" Duncan glared at Courtney.

"I said do you wanna play . . . . ," Bella began.

"Not you, her," Duncan almost spat, not at Bella though.

"I, I didn't mean that, I was just getting a little impatient . . . . ," Courtney started to explain.

"Then what did you mean?!" Duncan demanded, moving forward and pushing Bella into Courtney along with him.

"Duncan, we don't wanna get kicked out for fighting," DJ tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, let's just go inside and we'll . . . . ," Bella pushed Duncan lightly away with her left hand but he grabbed it and stopped her, squeezing her wrist a bit too hard, making Bella quietly whisper, "Ow,"

"What. Did. You. Mean?" Duncan asked again, Bella failing to wriggle her wrist free.

"I, I just want to go see Geoff," Courtney looked as if she was going to cry.

"I get that. But don't go around telling me that I don't care about Bridgette, because that's the whole reason I'm on this stupid trip. I'm just trying to _not_ bore the crap out of these guys," Duncan replied though gritted teeth.

"Could you also not bore through my wrist please?" Bella motioned with her head to where Duncan's hand was still clamped around her wrist. He released it but there was a red mark on it, which Bella quickly covered up with her black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. "Probably just a rash or something. Totally not your fault,"

Duncan stalked off into the park, leaving the others to stare angrily at Courtney.

"Bella how's your wrist?" Courtney quizzed timidly.

"Fine. And I don't blame Duncan for this," she pointed at her gloved arm as she began to follow Duncan. "I blame you,"

"Me? Why?" Courtney called after her, but Bella kept on walking.

"Because of what you said. How could you even think of saying that Courtney?" Katie narrowed her eyes as she followed Bella.

"Smooth Courtney, real smooth," Gwen rolled her eyes, following the others.

"That was just . . . . you're just . . . . you're horrible Courtney!" DJ cried as he ran after Gwen.

"Agreed," Sadie nodded.

"Rico?" Courtney looked for support from her best friend in the group.

"Not this time," Rico shook his head as he ran to catch up with the others, leaving Courtney all alone.

"Nice going Courtney," Courtney muttered to herself as she walked to the golf course. She'd lost all her friends, and after what she'd said to Duncan, she didn't like herself either right now.

* * *

Duncan sat on a bench in the park staring at his shoes and thinking things over when Bella and Gwen came over.

"Hey," Bella smiled weakly.

"We told the others to go have fun, or at least try to, so we wouldn't over crowd you," Gwen explained as the two girls sat on either side of him.

"Sorry about your wrist Belle," Duncan apologized, turning his head to look at her.

"It's nothing," Bella waved her hand, but unfortunately it was the hand with her hurt wrist and a painful crack could be heard, along with Bella wincing. "Someone probably just stepped on a twig,"

"You're _so _convincing," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"So who wants to go go-karting?" Gwen offered, a genuine grin spreading across her face.

"You sure you can drive with that?" Duncan nodded at Bella's wrist.

"I guess we'll find out," Bella beamed. "And I may blame Courtney for my hurting wrist, but if my car spirals off the track, you're paying the medical bills,"

"Deal," Duncan laughed slightly as the three friends walked over to the line for the go-karts.

When they arrived they spotted DJ, Katie, Sadie and Rico, who waved at them, all eyes on Duncan to see if he'd calmed down.

"I thought you two wanted to go golfing?" Duncan reminded Sadie and Rico.

"Didn't wanna run into _certain people_," Sadie shrugged.

"You guys don't have to fight with her just because I am," Duncan insisted.

"Yeah, but we call agreed what she said was way out of line," Rico enlightened.

"DJ even called her horrible. Now _that's_ saying something," Gwen smirked.

"Next," a boy with short, dark brown hair in shorts and a sweater vest droned. His name tag said Noah.

"I used to know a guy called Noah," Katie thought.

"It's probably because I'm your cousin dimwit!" Noah barked angrily.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Noah! I haven't seen you since the family picnic last spring! What are you doing in Illinois?!" Katie exclaimed.

"Apparently your brain is so small you forgot that _I live here_!" Noah growled. "What you are _you_ doing here?"

"Road trip to crash a wedding," Katie grinned.

"Wow, you were _that_ bored huh?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"What's your damage?" Bella demanded.

It was like a gong went off in Noah's head when he saw Bella.

"Who, who's that?" Noah stammered.

"That's my friend Bella. The rest are Duncan, Gwen . . . . ," Katie began to list.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Noah," Noah interrupted, holding out his hand for Bella to shake.

"I'd shake your hand but my wrist hurts and you're a total jerk," Bella folded her arms.

"You already forgave me for that! You can't keep complaining about it," Duncan insisted childishly.

"I'll complain if I wanna," Bella stuck her tongue out in the same manner.

"Wow," Noah sighed.

"Uh Noah is it? If you're done swooning over my sister can we please go on the ride?" Rico gave Noah the _protective brother_ stare.

"Uh, sure, go ahead," Noah nodded, still gazing at Bella.

"Duncan, he's staring at me. It's getting weird," Bella whispered as she hid behind Duncan.

"It got weird the second he looked in your general direction," Gwen added.

"Let's just get in the cars and drive really far, _really fast_," Duncan suggested, pushing Bella in front of him so she could get away quicker.

After agreeing to ignore Noah staring creepily as Bella as she whizzed around the track, the seven friends actually started to have fun, so after a few hours, everyone started to walk reluctantly towards the van.

"What are we gonna do about Courtney?" Bella wondered aloud.

"If she's not already at the van when we get there I think we should just leave without her," Gwen scowled.

"Nah, I think walking around by herself all day is punishment enough," Duncan decided.

"That's rather _bigger person_ of you," Katie complimented.

"Guess I'm just feeling generous," Duncan shrugged.

"Either that or you're getting excited about seeing Bridgette again so you're being nicer," Bella read her friend like a book. "Though I gotta say the red ring on my wrist begs to differ,"

"I said I was sorry Belle," Duncan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just teasing," Bella assured him.

When they arrived at the van they saw Courtney curled up asleep on the passenger's seat.

"Can I be the one to wake her? Please?!" Gwen begged.

"We're not gonna wake her, just let her sleep," Duncan cut in.

"Who's driving?" Bella yawned.

"Well that yawn just ruled you out, so I will," Duncan offered.

"You sure?" Gwen asked as she and the others climbed into the back of the van. "As much as I hate her I don't want to find Courtney dead when we stop in Nebraska,"

"I'm fine Gwen," Duncan insisted as he climbed in the front seat.

He looked over at Courtney and saw her shivering. Despite his better judgement he put a blanket over her before pulling out of the center. He hadn't even seen Bridgette yet and she was already making him more like his old self, it was one of the things he loved most about her. But thing about Bridgette got him thinking, was he doing the whole road trip thing to be nice to his friends, or was he prolonging talking to Bridgette because he was afraid she would reject him? He had no guarantee that she'd take him back, she might be in love with Geoff. But even if she was, she was still too young to get married in his eyes. So he was stopping this wedding, and hopefully getting Bridgette back in the process.

* * *

**Me: So what did you think? I just had to put Noah in there because I just think he's so funny!**

**Noah: Thanks. I try.**

**Justin: So you can just randomly put Noah in but not me?**

**Me: Fine, next place they stop, you can work there.**

**Justin: That's all I ask . . . . for now.**

**Duncan: Where are we stopping next?**

**Me: No idea. To the internet!**

**Courtney: You're already on the internet.**

**Me: But I'm just on YouTube listening to music. To Google!**

**DJ: Review please!**

_**A song my friend sings sometimes:**_

_**Sorry kids, Barney's dead,**_

_**We ran over Barney's head,**_

_**With a baseball bat and a 4 by 4,**_

_**No more purple dinosaur!**_

_**Sorry kids, Barney's dead,**_

_**Someone chopped off Barney's head,**_

_**With a six inch knife and a big hack saw,**_

_**No more purple dinosaur!**_

**Gwen: Gruesome, I love it!**

**Me: Thought you might.**

**:^)**


	8. 8 : Beach blues and Henry Doorly Zoo

**Me: Hi people! I finished my work early in R.E today so I started writing this chapter, and then I typed it up and finished it for all your lovely people!**

**Duncan: **_***Sarcastically* **_**Now that's using school time effectively!**

**Courtney: What about the mind maps you had to do?**

**Me: We'd already done them ages ago, so there's not really any point in doing it again. I could just look back at those mind maps.**

**Courtney: And did you?**

**Me: Um . . . . Bridgette!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing except her two OC's Bella and Rico.**

* * *

Courtney groaned as she woke up from her nap. She looked around to see she was still in the van, still curled up in the same place she'd been back in Illinois. Was she _still_ in Illinois? The brunette sat up a little to look out of the window. It was pitch blank outside, and she was on a road next to a beach.

As she sat up Courtney felt something fall from her shoulders. It was . . . . a blanket? But the others hated her now. Who would . . . . ?

"Yeah, yeah, _sure_ Bella! I'll be sleeping with one eye open tonight!" Courtney heard Duncan laugh sarcastically as he approached the van.

"Duncan?" Courtney sat bolt upright.

"Hey princess, have a nice nap?" Duncan asked as he pulled open the van door and started to search for something in the back.

"Uh, yeah . . . . where are we?" Courtney quizzed nervously, unsure if they were still fighting or not.

"Nebraska. I drove here while you were, as DJ put it, 'In the land of the nod'. Whatever the heck that means," Duncan smirked as he pulled out an object triumphantly, finally finding what he was looking for. "Found it,"

"Found what?" Courtney questioned, leaning over the back of her chair for a better look.

"Gwen's camera," Duncan replied, holding it up for her to see as he climbed out of the van. "We're playing chicken over in the water. Rico's been trying to lift Sadie onto his shoulders for the past twenty minutes! I just had to get a picture! Plus Bella wants to make a scrap book of the stuff we did on the trip. You know how she's into all that sentimental crap,"

"Sentimental crap? You're like the Shakespeare of our time," Courtney teased.

"Well I also want to get on her good side because when I went to get the camera, she was on my shoulders and I moved too quickly to get out of the water, so she kinda fell off," Duncan informed, making Courtney laugh.

"Bet she _loved_ that," Courtney giggled.

"Yeah, well I better get back," Duncan scratched the back off his neck awkwardly. Maybe he wasn't as over it as he'd thought. "You coming?"

"Is there any point?" Courtney sighed, slumping in her chair.

"And Courtney Summers had let that stop her when?" Duncan reminded the brunette of who she was. "Even if you don't wanna talk to the others it's still a pretty good view,"

Courtney got out of the van and they started to walk towards the water. "Oh I don't think _me_ not talking to _them_ will be the problem,"

* * *

Katie squealed as she fell off DJ's shoulders, Gwen pushing her from where she sat on Bella's, Rico still trying to lift Sadie.

"Hey guys! Got the camera!" Duncan waved as he and Courtney walked up to the others. "And Courtney,"

Courtney smiled weakly at the others, to which she got weak smiles back, and a few glares.

"Courtney, I . . . . I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU HORRIBLE!" DJ blubbered, throwing his arms around Courtney.

"That's okay DJ, you were just setting me straight," Courtney insisted, gasping for air as oxygen was squeezed out of her from the big bear hug.

"Okay, work it, own it," Duncan mocked Sadie and Rico as he took pictures of them.

"Give it," Gwen held her hand out for the camera, which Duncan passed to her.

Next Bella pushed him into the water, grinning at him while saying, "Gwen didn't want her camera to get wet. Now we're even,"

"I don't play to get even. I play to win!" Duncan smirked evilly at her as he pulled her into the water as well.

"Um Rico, do you want some help with . . . . ," Courtney began.

"No I'm doing quite fine," Rico insisted at he finally summoned enough to strength to life Sadie.

"Wow Rico, you're really . . . . ," Sadie started, just as Rico's legs gave way. "Squished,"

"Sadie, you might wanna get up before he, you know, drowns," Katie advised.

Sadie gasped an immediately got off Rico.

"I'm okay!" Rico heaved in loads of air as he re-surfaced.

"YAY!" Sadie exclaimed, hugging him and sending all of that air right back out again.

"Aw," Katie cooed.

"Ew," Bella grimaced from where she was pushing Duncan's head into the water, Gwen diving in as well.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?!" Duncan demanded.

"Only if there's no cops around, otherwise I'll just call it playing," Bella teased.

"Hey guys, what beach are we on? I wanna know how far we are from our next 'fun stop'," Courtney asked.

"We're at Midland Beach in Dodge County," Gwen answered, she, Bella and Duncan tired off splashing about and coming up on to the land to join the others.

"Where are we going next?" Bella looked curious.

"Omaha Henry Doorly Zoo," Courtney announced.

"Awesome! I love zoos!" Katie shouted. "Love, love, love seeing all the animals!"

"Bridgette hates zoos," Duncan muttered to himself.

"How can she zoos?!" Sadie looked shocked.

Duncan was about to reply when Gwen answered for him, "Because she believes animals should be in the wild, not in cages,"

"Do I really say it that much?" Duncan looked a little embarrassed for the first time ever.

"Only once a month," Bella teased.

"Well we'll be going to lots of fun exhibits with penguins and jungle cats and the aquarium . . . . ," Courtney listed.

"Uh huh, no need to continue, we'll just read the directory when we get there," Gwen shushed her.

"Fine, but it won't be half as well-informed as I am," Courtney boasted.

"Yeah, you probably know more about the exhibits that the animals," Duncan joked.

"I probably do," Courtney replied proudly.

"Well I don't care who's more informed. I'll be nice to anyone who can show me where the meerkats are! They're just so darn cute!" Bella swooned at the thought of those cute little animals.

"You're the kind of person who'd get in a strangers car if you saw a puppy, aren't you?" Gwen laughed.

"She did that once," Rico sighed.

"I was six!" Bella protested.

"Six-_teen_!" Rico retorted.

"Seriously? Belle that's bad," Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, that dog was cute. The guy driving _was not_. He shouted at me!" Bella folded her arms angrily.

"It's better than him driving off with you!" Rico pointed out angrily. "Sometimes you can be so stupid,"

"Gee thanks. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go sit in my van. I can drive it since _I _passed _my_ drivers exam unlike some _stupid_ people who _didn't_," Bella spat at her brother as she trudged back to her van.

"Nice work slick," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"She better not be driving like that! Anger and driving don't mix!" Courtney worried.

"Sure they do. That's where the term _road rage_ comes from," Gwen snickered.

"I just hope she doesn't drive off in the van without us," Katie sighed.

"Oh she won't. Bella wouldn't miss meerkats even if it was for her final exam," Duncan smiled.

"Yet another stupid thing Bella's done before," Rico added.

"Would you stop calling her stupid?! You're a total jackass!" Gwen growled as she stomped off towards the van.

"Is every girl in this group on their peri . . . . ," Rico began.

"Finish that sentence and I'll gut you!" Courtney warned, making Rico come to a quick stop.

"Speaking of gutting things, I'm so not missing feeding time in the shark tank," Duncan insisted.

"Lovely, just lovely," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"While you guys do that, I'll be at the petting zoo," DJ informed.

"Me too!" Katie nodded.

"Sounds fun!" Sadie agreed, Rico shrugging to signal he was coming too.

"I think I'll go around with you, Bella and Gwen this time," Courtney whispered to Duncan. "Have you noticed we've split into two groups now? The couples and the singles,"

"I don't know about you, but I'm still not joining the sappy couples group when I get back together with Bridgette," Duncan whispered backed, which Courtney _had_ to agree with.

* * *

**Me: Well there you go guys! Updatey goodness!**

**Justin: I thought I was gonna be in this chapter?!**

**Me: I said you could work at the next place they went. A.K.A the zoo.**

**Justin: I'd rather have worked at the beach. The sun glistening off my pecks . . . . ,**

**Duncan: The giant expanse of water for me to drown you in.**

**Justin: Expanse, that's a fancy word for you Duncan.**

**Duncan: Shut it pretty boy!**

**Me: DJ?!**

**DJ: Review please!**

_**Sonny with a chance – Mackenzie Falls**_

**Voice over: On the next Mackenzie Falls . . . . ,**

**Trevor: Nothing ever changes around here!**

**Voice over: Things change.**

**Trevor: That's new.**

**Voice over: There's a new girl in town.**

**Mackenzie: Her name's Chloe.**

**Voice over: Her name is Chloe.**

**Mackenzie: Daddy's only worth about ten million.**

**Voice over: She's poor.**

**Me: I just thought this was really funny! Here's the link if you wanna see the full mini trailer:**

**.com/watch?v=BOSaJ89Fgsk **


	9. 9 : PENGUINS!

**Me: Hey people! Sorry if it took a while but every time I tried to write something I either got distracted or my mind blanked. But here it is, chapter 9!**

**Duncan: So you kept count this time?**

**Me: Sort of, I wrote it on the document title.**

**Duncan: Dude your memory sucks.**

**Me: Well duh! Don't you remember that time I forgot my own birthday?!**

**Duncan: If you don't remember it why would I remember it?!**

**Courtney: Don't be horrible Duncan!**

***Me and Duncan stop fighting and turn to Courtney***

**Courtney: *Shrugs* I haven't said anything yet.**

**Justin: Can we hurry up please?!**

**Me: Calm down Justin, you'll get your five minutes of fame.**

**Duncan: I never thought I'd see the day **_**you**_** were excited to work in a zoo. You know the exhibits have to be cleaned out right?**

**Justin: What?! You're not gonna make me do that are you?! Think of my hair!**

**Me: Not sure yet. Bridgette if you please.**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing except her two OC's Bella and Rico.**

* * *

Silence filled the van as DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Bella, Katie, Sadie, Rico and Courtney drove to the zoo that morning.

"So . . . . ," Duncan decided to break the silence. "Weather's gloomy today,"

"Yep," DJ nodded, unsure of what to say.

"We should visit the indoor exhibits first," Courtney suggested, her normally fierce expression replaced with an uneasy one.

"I just feel sorry for the animals that'll be stuck outside in the rain," Bella commented from where she sat in the front with Duncan, that being the first thing she'd said since storming off last night.

"We'll sneak into the cages and put blankets of them," Duncan joked.

"Duncan trying to put a blanket on a rain drenched, angry tiger, now _that_ is something I'd like to see!" Courtney smirked.

"Well gee princess, I'd get you to distract them, but that giant pole up your butt might stop you from running away from those ferocious kitty cats," Duncan retorted.

"And wouldn't that be a shame," Gwen teased, but she was smiling at Courtney.

"Stop being harsh Gwen," Rico growled.

"Stop being a jerk, _Rico_," Bella grunted.

"Stop _the car_ before we end up in a road accident," Courtney whispered to Duncan.

"Do you have to say that _every_ time we get in the van?" Duncan rolled his eyes, making Courtney giggle.

"Ooh! Turn left!" Courtney pointed at the road.

"And we're here!" Duncan announced. "Now get your butts out the car before we have to start selling tickets to Bella and Rico's wrestling match. Actually, that could make a lot of profit . . . . ,"

"Duncan," Bella replied in a warning voice.

"Never mind then!" Duncan huffed.

"Wanna go see what time the sharks get fed?" Gwen asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah!" Duncan punched his fist in the air and accidentally left a dint in the roof.

"You're paying for that," Bella insisted as she and Duncan stared at the dint.

"No I'm not. You'll forget," Duncan smirked.

"Fine," Bella shrugged, and then she drew back her wrist and punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" Duncan rubbed his shoulder.

"Now you have a dint just like my roof," Bella grinned evilly as she got out of the car. "Besides, I thought I couldn't hit hard,"

"Whatever, it wasn't a yelp of pain. I was surprised!" Duncan sniped. "Like you could actually dint my arm,"

"I could jam it in the door," Bella pointed out.

"When did you become evil?" Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"May I direct you to the dint?" Bella motioned with her head to the roof.

"No, you may not," Duncan smirked, making Bella smile.

"But you may get your butt in the zoo before we all die of old age," Courtney scowled.

"Not that you two aren't totally cute," Gwen exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up Gwen," Duncan rolled his eyes defensively.

"Now let's go see some tigers!" Bella cheered.

* * *

"Oh my god! Penguins! I wanna live here!" Bella yelled as she ran over to the birds and almost jumped over the fence before Duncan grabbed her.

"Bella! Calm down!" Duncan ordered, but he was laughing.

"Yeah! Do you know how cold that water is?! You could freeze to death!" Courtney rationalised.

"Or you could hurt the birds!" DJ chimed in.

"Yeah Bella, if you're not careful you might be at risk from having some _actual_ fun," Gwen rolled her eyes at DJ and Courtney.

"Okay settle down people, if you kids don't slow down all the dust you're kicking up will wreck my hair!" a ridiculously attractive zoo trainee asked as he and about thirty kids came over to the penguin tank. "Hey look, that guy has a Mohawk. Go stare at it and leave me alone!"

The kids looked wide eyed at where Duncan was trying to stop Bella from diving into the penguin exhibit and instantly swarmed around him.

"Were you born like that?" one little boy questioned.

"Yeah, my dad was a black and green skunk," Duncan mocked.

"Really?" a little girl quizzed.

Bella, becoming interested in all the attention Duncan was getting, stopped trying to get over the fence of the tank. "No sweetie, he's joking,"

"Wow! Your hair's black and red!" the little boy pointed.

"Don't they know it's rude to point?" Duncan whispered teasingly to Bella.

"Are you two related?" the little boy queried.

"Not by blood. But he's as annoying as my _actual_ brother," Bella grinned.

"And she's a pain in the ass, just like my step sister. And brother. And mother. And . . . . ," Duncan listed.

"You're not seriously comparing me to that bi . . . . mean woman, are you?" Bella raised her eyebrows, changing her choice of words when she realised they were talking to little kids. It might not have been that bad since Duncan had said _ass_ about two seconds before, but she didn't want to have an awkward conversation with the parents of these _little angels_.

"Nice save. And I was kidding," Duncan assured her.

"I couldn't help but overhear," the zoo trainee interrupted them.

"Are you sure you weren't just _trying _to?" Duncan smirked.

"Anyway," the zoo trainee continued. "Perhaps I could take you away from _this brute _and cheer you up, maybe over dinner?"

"How come all the guys are hitting on Bella?" Courtney whispered to Gwen and Katie.

"Did you really want to be hit on by my cousin Noah?" Katie reminded her.

"Guess not," Courtney shrugged.

"And you're driving to LA to crash Geoff's wedding," Gwen added.

"Am I now allowed to have one moment of weakness?" Courtney sighed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to drive _this brute_ to LA," Bella replied angrily, making Duncan smirk _again_. "And quit batting your eyelashes at me. You got dust in your eyes or something?!"

"Probably because of these annoying brats," the trainee yelled at the kids. _And then he spotted Courtney._ "Wow. You're gorgeous! Just like me huh? I'm Justin. You busy later?"

Courtney's cheeks flushed red and she smiled at him, "Um, thank you. But yes, I _am_ busy later,"

"How bout tomorrow?" Justin persisted.

"Won't be in town tomorrow," Courtney answered.

"Well then you should come out with me tonight because . . . . ," Justin began.

"Dude she said no," Duncan stepped in front of the two.

"Duncan I can fight my own battles!" Courtney insisted.

"Yeah, so shove off, Duncan is it?" Justin scoffed.

"To most. To us it's occasionally Dunky or Dunk," Bella spoke for Duncan absent mindedly.

"Oh really?" Justin smiled slyly as Duncan elbowed Bella.

"Ouch," Bella huffed.

"Look who cares?! Can we go now?" Gwen scowled.

"But we just got here," Bella protested.

"Belle, it's been five hours," Duncan enlightened.

"Wow seriously? We should get going," Bella took the news better than expected and began to walk towards the van.

"Split personality," Duncan rolled his eyes as he followed his weird friend.

"Bye Dunky!" Justin cackled.

Courtney punched him in face, giving him a shining, black eye. "Bye Justin,"

"I'm willing to look past this!" Justin called as Courtney and the others headed to the van.

"I'm not!" Courtney called back.

"What a wiener," Duncan mocked.

"Speaking of wieners, who wants hot dogs?" Gwen pointed at a vendor to the left of them.

"It's the last meal we're gonna get before we get to Colorado," Courtney shrugged.

"Did you just say 'El Dorado'?! Like in that movie! The Road to El Dorado?! I loved that film!" Bella announced.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. Oh wait, what's this? The sound track is in your glove compartment!" Rico growled.

"Do you want me to push you out of this van? Because I'll do it!" Bella warned as Duncan pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'd like to see you try!" Rico retorted.

And much to this distain of those around them, the two siblings continued fighting like that for the entire drive to Colorado. Ah the joy.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading!**

**Justin: Okay what was that? I was a total ass in this story.**

**Duncan: You're a total ass in real life. Why should this be any different?**

**DJ: Review! :^)**

_**X-Men Evolution – Grim Reminder**_

_**Kurt – He locked us out.**_

_**Kitty – No, he shut himself in. So we'd be safe.**_

_**Kurt – There's a crazy person flying the plane! You call that safe?!**_


	10. 10:The Road To ColoradoAh! My appendix!

**Me: Hey people! Sorry for the long wait but inspiration was seriously lacking! But once again I utilised my school time to write you guy some of this.**

**Courtney: R.E again?**

**Me: Nope, Spanish. I was supposed to be revising for my test (I got a B! That's three in a row!) but there's only so many times you can stare at a sheet of paper before you realise it just not helping, or particularly interesting. Plus one of my friends was doing their history homework, so I figured it was okay.**

**Duncan: Whatever, as long as you **_**finally**_** wrote something.**

**Me: Oh shut it!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but her OC's Bella and Rico. **

As Duncan drove along the road and into the state of Colorado, something was occurring to him. Something that had been occurring and reoccurring to him for the past twenty minutes.

He HAD to get Bella to a rest stop.

He looked over to where she was holding her knees to her stomach with a very pained expression on her face. She'd been complaining about stomach pains for ages now, and even though Rico and Courtney had been insisting that she was probably just vying for attention, or that it was something she'd ate before they'd left, he was beginning to think otherwise.

"Not to sound like a five year old . . . . ," Bella began.

"You always do," Duncan interrupted her with a smirk.

"Right. But are we there yet?" Bella asked, unknowingly clutching her stomach in pain.

"Are we in Colorado yet? Yes. Have we reached where we're going? No quite," Duncan replied.

"Can we stop at the next McDonalds?" Bella quizzed, pointing out of the window at a sign with golden arches on it that said '2 miles'.

"Nope, we're driving none stop until we get where we're going," Duncan insisted, unbeknownst to him, sounding a little harsh.

"And where _are_ we going exactly?" Bella sighed, grimacing and wincing a little, at the same time.

"A hospital," Duncan shrugged, smiling when Bella's face visibly brightened. "I saw one on the map and figured you might wanna drop in,"

"Duncan you rock!" Bella squealed, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Tell me something I don't know," Duncan grinned.

"You're astoundingly modest," Bella joked as she slapped the back of his head lightly.

"Ooh, I think that tickled," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Bella rolled her eyes back at him.

"Make me," Duncan challenged.

"She'll make you crash the van again," Courtney grunted from somewhere in the back of the van.

"Would you let that go?!" Bella groaned.

"Not while you still have an active drivers licence," Courtney mocked.

"Courtney you are the most . . . . ," Bella trailed off, snapped her jaw shut and put her hand over her mouth.

"Belle? Bella what is it?" Duncan questioned worriedly.

"Stop the car," Bella talked through her fingers, making her voice slightly muffled.

"Why? What's . . . . ?" Duncan began.

"Stop the car NOW!" Bella ordered as Duncan stamped down on the brakes.

Bella threw open the door and ran into the night, heading for a tree.

Duncan and Courtney exchanged glances, then Duncan dashed out after Bella.

She was crouched on all fours behind a tree, throwing up so much that she could've been hollow on the inside by the end of it.

Unsure of what to do, Duncan sat down beside her and rubbed her back until she stopped.

"I can't breathe," Bella gasped.

This wasn't unusual for her. Ever since she was little, Bella was unable to breathe while throwing up. She had to physically stop herself if she wanted to remain breathing.

"Belle, just . . . . just do shut your mouth or something," Duncan panicked.

Bella nodded and Duncan began to hear her breathing heavily again.

Courtney and the others came over to them, all looking way freaked.

"Still think it's something she ate?" Duncan glared at Rico and Courtney, who shook their heads with guilty expressions.

"I think it could be appendicitis," Gwen suggested. "My brother Cody had it once, he had pains in his stomach and was throwing up a lot too,"

"Are there any other symptoms we should look out for?" Duncan quizzed.

"Loss of appetite, a high temperature of 38C or over constipation, diarrhea . . . . ," Gwen listed.

"Oh god," Bella shuddered as Duncan gave her a hug. "Constipation _and_ diarrhea?! At the same time?! Is that even possible?!"

"Uh huh," Gwen grimaced, obviously remembering something from her brother's experience.

"What do we do?" Duncan demanded, only angry because he had no idea how to handle this.

"You're supposed to call 999 and ask for an ambulance," Gwen informed.

"No time. We're near the hospital. We'll just drive her in the van," Duncan decided, helping Bella her feet.

"Wait, walking isn't gonna help," Gwen stopped him.

"The van's just over there though," Courtney pointed a few yards behind her.

"No chances," Duncan insisted as her picked Bella up bridal style.

"Duncan, what about crashing the wedding? And Geoff and Bridgette?" Bella reminded him.

Duncan's eyebrows knitted. That was a very good question. "We'll figure it out later. We just need to get you to a hospital right now,"

"But Duncan-" Bella tried.

"No buts," Duncan interrupted her as he sat her down on the front seat of the van.

But Bella was right. This _was_ an extreme bump in the road.

Duncan shook his head. It would have to wait. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to Bella because of him. It was a done deal. The wedding, the whole reason they'd came on this trip . . . . was going to have to wait.

Duncan was sitting by Bella's bed, the others crashing on various chairs around the room, while he lost sleep over what to do about the wedding.

He couldn't leave Bella, that was a given. But he _had_ to stop Bridgette from marrying Geoff, which was _also_ a given. But he couldn't take Bella with him, since the doctors were giving her surgery tomorrow to take out her appendix and then she'd need recovery time. But if they didn't leave tomorrow, they'd miss the wedding for sure.

Urgh! He cursed all those times they'd stopped in the different states, it was fun back then, but now seemed like a colossal waste of time.

"Duncan?" I lifted her head off the pillow, dropped it back down, and then turned so her head was still on the pillow, but was now facing him.

"If you lie like that you'll get a crick in your neck," Duncan smirked.

"And if you stay here, you'll get a crick in your _heart_," Bella retorted.

Duncan gave her a confused look.

"Okay, admittedly not the best metaphor, but you know what I mean," Bella sighed. "So tomorrow, I'm going in for surgery, and you're going to continue onto LA with the others,"

Before Duncan could protest, Bella continued. "It's _my_ van, so I'm _ordering_ you to get in it, drive away, then call me when you get to the next state,"

"Bella, if we go, what are you gonna do when you finish recovering?" Duncan rationalised.

"Either catch a flight to LA, or have you guys pick me up on the way back. Either way, I'm staying, you're going," Bella folded her arms, to show there was no changing her mind. "Now get some sleep,"

She turned back over, and as Duncan was about to speak, she made snoring sounds, to show the conversation was _closed_ and not up for discussion.

Duncan groaned but tried to get some sleep. _Yeah_, fat chance of _that_ happening anytime soon.

"We'll call you as soon as we get there," DJ promised, crying as they all said goodbye to Bella.

"You sure you don't want me to stay behind with you?" Gwen offered.

"No, I need you to go with Duncan so when the others split off into couple city, he'll have a friend who won't bore the crap out of him," Bella shot a joking glance at Courtney.

"Just get better soon," Courtney smirked as she headed to the door.

Sadie patted DJ's back sympathetically as he cried, Sadie held Rico's hand as he left his sister alone in a state she'd never been to, and Gwen began to usher them away, with one last wave to Bella.

When the others were more or less gone, Bella turned to Duncan and said, "You've been awfully quiet,"

"What am I gonna say to a friend who I'm leaving all alone in Colorado?!" Duncan grunted.

"How about goodbye?" Bella grinned at him, frowning when he just scowled. "Oh don't be like that. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can deal with a little surgery. I'll be seeing you soon anyway,"

Duncan remained silent.

"Well if you not gonna talk, I suppose I'm just gonna have to _get out of bed and walk_ over there and make you," Bella warned, swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

"Don't be stupid," Duncan rushed over and pushed her back in.

"I can, and will, say the same thing to you," Bella retorted.

"Belle, I can't just leave . . . . ," Duncan heaved a sigh.

"Yes you can, now go before I, dare I say it . . . . walk one step!" Bella giggled, pulling him in for a hug. "Now go stop your ex-girlfriend from getting married. Is that starting to sound weird to anyone else?"

"Funny," Duncan smiled as he pulled back and prepared to leave. "The second you get out of surgery,"

"I run, if possible, to the nearest phone," Bella agreed.

"And if anything goes wrong . . . . ," Duncan began.

"I tell you and the first this you say is '_Whose ass am I kicking?'_ I know the drill Duncan," Bella rolled her eyes, pushing him in the direction of the door as much as she could. "_Now go_!"

"See you soon Belle," Duncan waved.

"See you soon Dunk," Bella waved back.

**Me: Okay, slightly sappy chapter, but hopefully not a crappy chapter right?**

**Duncan: Rhyming?**

**Me: I like rhyming.**

**Duncan: Yeah I've noticed.**

**Me: Well thanks for reading, and now . . . . ,**

**DJ: Review please!**

_**That 70's Show**_

**Hyde: Jackie's been sleeping here the past couple of weeks.**

**Kitty: Couple of weeks?! This is not the playboy mansion you know?! **


	11. 11 : The Frustation Of The Idiot Nation

**Me: How's it going people? I'm trying to update a little faster now, but we'll just have to see how that goes.**

**Duncan: Translation – Not going to happen.**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Duncan: Oh you're sooo nice.**

**Me: Just like you ya big softie! Right Courtney?**

**Courtney: Well duh.**

**Duncan: Courtney!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but her two OC's Bella and Rico.**

**Me: Actually, Bella's no longer an OC. Get ready for a previously unseen plot twist!**

Courtney groaned and gripped the steering wheel harder as Katie dropped another pile of CDs on the floor of the van. Her annoying friend had been searching for 'just the right song' for hours and Courtney's patience was wearing thin.

Why had she volunteered to drive? Because instead of getting in either the driver's seat or the passenger's seat like he had done for the entire trip, Duncan had chose to sit in the back of the van with Gwen and the others, making everyone constantly check their phones for a call from Bella. Yet _another_ thing that ticked her off. Where was the jerk punk that she both despised and valued as a friend? Presumably back with Bella.

And because of that, she was stuck on driver duty with Katie as her front seat buddy. Could life suck anymore?

"Ooh! Found a good one! Justin Bieber!" Katie squealed in excitement, another squeal from Sadie simultaneously.

"Oh good Lord," Gwen cried out, ever the hard core rock fan, not so much the pop princess.

"Katie, if you put that CD in, I will push you out of this van, and then mow you down!" Courtney warned, giving the brunette a sharp glare as she reached the end of her tether.

"O-o-o-okay," Katie nodded with a frightened expression, putting the CD down and resuming her search, not realising that this would send Courtney even further off the deep end.

"Courtney!" DJ shouted exasperatedly. "Don't say things like that!"

"Then tell your girlfriend to stop being so damn annoying!" Courtney retorted angrily, making DJ sink down in his seat.

"Hey you guys! Bella texted me!" Duncan exclaimed, apparently oblivious to what had just happened.

"Well halleluiah!" Courtney moaned, taking her hands of the wheel to throw them up in frustration, before quickly placing them back down.

"It's a video message," Duncan revealed, still oblivious to anything but his phone.

Courtney pulled over, glad for a break. She simply could _not_ drive with a van full of exasperating teenagers who acted – in her opinion – like five year olds.

They all crowded around Duncan's phone as the message played.

It showed Bella sitting on a hospital.

"_**Hey Duncan! And everyone else if you're watching this!" Bella waved at the camera. "I just got out of surgery and I thought you'd believe that I was okay more if you actually saw me. Apart from this really disfiguring scar, no more tank tops for me," - Bella lifted up her shirt a little to reveal a scar on her stomach – "I'm fine. Oh, and I met this really awesome guy called Owen!"**_

_**The camera swivelled around to show a big guy with shaggy blonde hair who waved and said "Hi," before turning the camera back to Bella.**_

"_**So you don't have to worry about me being by myself! I love you guys and I'll meet you in California as soon as I can! Probably by plane! Bye guys! And don't worry too much Duncan!"**_

"_**Hey Isabella? How do you turn this thing off?" Own asked.**_

"_**You can just flip the phone shut. And I don't like being called Isabella. Just call me Bella," Bella insisted.**_

"_**Why don't I call you Izzy?" Owen quizzed.**_

"_**Izzy huh? Yeah, I kinda like that name. Guys! If Owen hasn't turned the camera off yet, you can all call me Izzy from now on!" Bella waved bye again and the camera shut off.**_

"So we have to call her Izzy now?" Rico raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently," DJ shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm still calling her Bella," Duncan folded his arms in protest.

"You'll be the only one," Courtney pointed out.

"Like I'm not used to being loner," Duncan shot back.

"Well if we wanna make it to Utah by dark we better get going," Gwen reminded them.

"As long as someone else is driving," Courtney positioned herself comfortably in the back, showing she wasn't moving anytime soon.

"I'll do it," Duncan offered, getting out of the back.

"I'll ride shot back," Gwen got up and followed him.

So all it took was a call from Bella to get Duncan to do things? Courtney would have to remember that.

Bridgette lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

She was getting married in a few days, but each day it felt like something was closing in around her. Trapping her. Were the walls always this near to her bed?

_Cold feet. It was just cold feet._

But even if it was just cold feet, isn't that a sign of some sort? A bad feeling usually equals something bad, so isn't it better to listen to your instincts? What if everyone who ever got a divorce had cold feet before their wedding? Was this marriage destined to fail?

_Shut up! Stop thinking like that!_

But she was so young. Only eighteen. Sure, Geoff was a great guy and her best friend, but was he really in the fantasy wedding she'd imagined? No. But that was because Bridgette wasn't the type to fantasise about things like weddings.

Well she had _once_. But that was two years ago. And there was zero chance of _that_ fantasy coming true.

She sighed and walked over to her desk where her computer was, then pulled up the internet and went on her yahoo email.

Most of it was just normal stuff, emails from friends, some from Geoff, some from her brother at UCLA, and emails she'd sent to them.

But there was one thing she was pretty sure no one but she had. A folder named 'Emails to Duncan'.

Inside were all the old emails she'd sent to Duncan, which she'd just given up on sending a year ago, finally expecting his step mother was never going to let him get them. How she intercepted them every time Bridgette would never know.

For some reason, Bridgette could never bring herself to delete the folder. As if maybe someday she need them. Maybe he'd show up one day demanding why she'd never tried to contact him, and she could show him the folder as proof that she had.

But that would never happen. Duncan wasn't coming for her anytime soon, and even if he was, soon it would be too late. She'd be married to Geoff and there would be nothing either of them could do about it.

_Stop it Bridgette! Stop it!_

Her inner self was right. She was only thinking about Duncan because she was scared about getting married.

Wait no! She wasn't scared! She was excited. She was soooo excited. Not nervous at all. She didn't even have cold feet anymore. Nope. Nada. Zero being scared here.

Bridgette closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, then walked over and flopped on her bed. She lay there for a few moments and then opened her eyes.

_Oh look! All the worriedness was just a dream!_

It was a total lie, but it was a lie she was determined to believe in.

**Owen: So Bella was Izzy all along?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Duncan: You just realised that link now didn't you?**

**Me: No . . . . I realised it a few chapters back.**

**Duncan: *Slaps forehead* You're hopeless.**

**Me: And you're a jackass. DJ!**

**DJ: Review please!**

**Me: Ooh! And to those of you also watching the Eurovision song contest, hope you have an awesome time watching it! GO ENLGAND! :^)**

_**That 70's Show Season 7 – Time Is On My Side**_

**Eric: You know what? Life is like a train. It's bearing down on you and guess what? Its gonna hit you. So you can either start running when it's far off in the distance, or you can pull up a chair, crack open a beer, and just watch it come.**

**Love that quote! :^)**


	12. 12 : Second Thoughts

**Me: Holy cow it's been a month hasn't it?**

**Duncan: Uh huh.**

**Courtney: Hey did you see the TDWT premier? You know, the one where Duncan LEFT me!**

**Duncan: You were driving me crazy!**

**Courtney: That's no excuse!**

**Duncan: Well what about all the singing? Is that a good enough reason for you?**

**Courtney: No! Singing is wonderful!**

**Me: PEOPLE!**

**Duncan + Courtney: WHAT?**

**Me: On your own time please! Yes Courtney, singing is awesome and yes Duncan, walking off the show like that was totally badass, but can we please get back to the matter at hand?**

**Duncan: You mean your laziness and lack of ideas?**

**Me: Exactly! . . . . wait, NO!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing except her OC Rico.**

**Me: Bridgette! Stop signing off while I'm ranting!**

**Bridgette: I thought you wanted to get on with the story?**

**Courtney + Duncan: Yeah!**

**Me: Oh now you agree with each other.**

* * *

Duncan pulled over onto the side of the road near a grassy area and began to set up camp. The others were still sleeping, so he thought since he wasn't that tired, he'd get everything set up so that when he did have to wake up his friends, they could just go straight back to sleep.

It felt weird not having Bella sitting next to him as he'd driven up here, and it felt even weirder not having her in the van at all. Suddenly his phone began to ring, the ringtone was 'The Locomotion', and while if he'd heard that song anywhere else, he would've cringed, his face lit up. That was the ringtone Bella had programmed for herself on his phone, and she'd password protected the way to change it, so the ringtone was stuck that way.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Duncan asked casually, keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"Hah! Owen you owe me ten bucks!" he heard Bella shout from the other end.

"Huh?" Duncan asked confusedly. "Bella did you dial the wrong number or something?"

If she did, that would majorly suck since he'd spent practically the whole day pining after her.

"No, no," Bella answered quickly, the fact that he could hear her shaking her head made his smile a little, because yes, he was _way_ overreacting. "I just told Owen that you'd never call me Izzy. After all, _you_ were the one who gave me the nickname in the first place. And thank God for that! Isabella? What were my parents thinking?"

"Bella? Did you call just to rant about your parents?" he hoped not.

"Of course not! I called to tell you that me and Owen are heading your way tomorrow, so I wanna know where to meet you guys," Bella replied.

"Are you sure you should be up already?" Duncan worried.

"Urgh, _yes_! I feel fine! So where are we going?" Bella groaned.

"South Rim of the Grand Canyon," Duncan shrugged like it was no big deal.

"The Grand Canyon? Of course! How could we not go there? Okay that's it, we're leaving tonight!" Bella announced.

"You're gonna drive in the dark?" Owen quizzed wearily from the other end of the phone, making Duncan face palm.

"Owen? Duncan has my van remember? We're gonna get a flight out there. See you soon Duncan!" Bella shouted excitedly.

"Bye Bella," Duncan rolled his eyes at his overly excited friend as he hung up and went to wake the others.

He turned around and came face to face with Courtney.

"Right, now that you're getting your right hand back, get some sleep and put your phone on silent," Courtney instructed teasingly.

"Whatever Courtney," Duncan rolled his eyes, but this time it was more angry than amused like before. "I just have to set up the . . . . ,"

Duncan trailed off as he saw the camp was already set up.

"Who . . . . ?" Duncan began.

"I could hear you two from the van," Courtney grinned. "So I decided to use my inability to sleep to finish what you started,"

"Thanks," Duncan's anger from before vanished and smiled gratefully.

"No problem," Courtney said as the others slowly came out of the van and then wordlessly walked into their tents. "Looks like_ they're_ really tired,"

"I thought you were too?" Duncan reminded her.

"Nah, I caught me Z's on the way here," Courtney informed as she sat next to the fire she'd made earlier. "You should go get some sleep,"

"Not tired either," Duncan shrugged, sitting next to her.

"Hey Duncan?" Courtney queried hesitantly.

"Uh huh?" Duncan answered absentmindedly.

Courtney paused before questioning, "Do you think that Geoff and Bridgette want us to crash their wedding?"

"To be honest Courtney, I doubt the thought crossed their mid," Duncan smirked.

"You know what I mean," Courtney pushed him lightly. "What if we show up and they're both super happy together and we either end up ruining it for them or confusing them? Either way, if they really want to be together, someone's going to get their heart broken,"

Courtney tossed a nearby pebble into the fire.

"Look Court, if that happens . . . . we'll just let them throw things at us and then run away," Duncan joked, refusing to actually take that possibility seriously.

"Duncan, we have to get serious about this. Should we really be trying to ruin someone else's chance at happiness?" Courtney sighed.

"Courtney, we have no way of knowing if they actually _are_ happy. And if we don't do this, aren't we ruining our _own_ chance of happiness?" Duncan pointed out.

"Isn't that logic kind of selfish?" Courtney countered.

"Hey in my opinion, Bridgette taking herself off the market is selfish," Duncan teased, though there was an ounce of truth behind it. "Plus, I'm as selfish as they come, so I don't really care,"

"You're willing to break up Bridgette and Geoff just to see if you and her can make it work?" Courtney needed a bit more reassurance of this.

"Yep," Duncan nodded.

"But what about if you love something, set it free?" Courtney continued to make arguments against her own cause, something she rarely did.

"If I let Bridgette go now, there's not a chance in hell that she'll come back to me," Duncan insisted. "Once that ring's on her finger, it's over,"

"Never say never," Courtney mumbled, remembering the reason she'd moved away in the first place. While Duncan had moved away because of a re-marriage, Courtney had moved because of her parents' divorce.

Realising what she meant, Duncan quickly apologized, "Sorry. Guess I really stuck my foot in my mouth that time,"

"If was bound to come up eventually," Courtney muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Courtney, whatever you're thinking, just stop okay? This isn't the same as your parents. Your parents split up because they didn't love each other anymore . . . . ," Duncan started.

"No helping," Courtney grunted.

"Just hear me out okay?" Duncan pleaded, and she gave him a barely noticeable nod. "They split up out of _lack of love_, we're crashing this wedding because _of love_. And even if they don't want to break up and be with us, they're too young to get married. Either way, we have to make sure this wedding doesn't happen,"

"But what if we're making a huge mistake?" Courtney reasoned.

"We'll never know until we try,"

* * *

Tyler passed Geoff another beer as he, the soon-to-be-husband, and Ezekiel sat at a strip club in London.

Geoff didn't have many friends back home and these were the only guys that he remotely knew well, so the three of them had all hopped on a plane to England for his bachelor party.

They were in England because Geoff had wanted to drink beer at him bachelor party and since the legal drinking age in the USA was 21, they had decided to come here because you could drink at 18 in the UK.

It had been awkward at first, what with them all not being close, but as the three guys became more and more drunk, it was as if they'd been friends since birth.

They could only stay in town tonight, and then they were flying home to finish the last minute wedding preparations.

_The wedding_, Geoff thought as he drank the beer. _That's going to be one hell of a day_.

It really was. They'd been planning it for ages now, with the help of their parents and small group of friends, and according to their detailed plans, it was going to go off without a hitch. Just like he and Bridgette wanted. Yep, this was their dream.

_Dream_.

Unintentionally, Geoff thought back to a long ago conversation he'd had with a certain brunette.

_Geoff and Courtney were walking around Farmer's Market together when they spotted an old couple sitting on a bench with a little girl who was presumably their grandchild. They were playing I Spy._

"_Aw," Courtney sighed with a smile. "Isn't that cute?"_

"_Cuter than puppies with bows on their heads," Geoff agreed._

_Courtney giggled as his slightly odd metaphor as they continued to walk. "Do you think we'll ever be like that?"_

"_Old? I thought that was one of your biggest fears," Geoff joked._

"_Not if I got to have that," Courtney mused._

"_Just that? Or do you want the American-dream/white-picket-fence-life?" Geoff quizzed._

"_Somewhere in between," Courtney decided. "I think I'd want to stay in California, maybe have one of those really big houses by the beach that the stars have. But if would have to be near a good school, because I'm not having our children spend _all_ their time at the beach,"_

"_So you want the family, but not the homey neighbourhood?" Geoff questioned._

"_Yeah. I'd rather have the perfect family than the perfect family _house_," Courtney informed, looking away as she thought about the current problems her parents were having at home._

"_Babe, if only to get you away from your parents, I'm gonna get you that house near the beach," Geoff insisted._

"_And the perfect family?" Courtney groaned jokingly._

"_We're gonna make our own family. One that doesn't necessarily have to include yours," Geoff grinned, and Courtney pushed him gently, even though she was thinking the same thing._

"_Promise?" Courtney asked._

"_If it's the last thing I do," Geoff promised._

Why was he thinking of that right now? Yeah sure, once upon a time that was his dream, but he could never have that. Could he?

No. Of course not. Courtney was a thing of the past, nothing but a memory. There was no hope for them now, and he didn't want there to be.

With that resolve in mind, Geoff reached across Tyler and grabbed another beer from the ice chest, chugging it instantly.

* * *

**Me: There you go people. Another chapter and another insight into what **_**Geoff and Bridgette**_** are thinking.**

**Geoff: Couldn't we just give them that?**

**Me: No, because you're not really you in this story are you?**

**Geoff: Then who am I?**

**Me: Don't trouble yourself over that.**

**Ezekiel: Alright, the Zekemeister is in the story!**

**Me: Oh God what have I done?**

***All begin to run away***

**DJ: Review please!**

**Me: DJ! Quick! Save yourself!**

**Eclipse (Can't wait till it comes out over here on Friday! Probably going to see it one Sunday!)**

**Jacob: Bella this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter.**

**Bella: Hey, I'm really sorry about you father.**

**Leah: If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave.**

***Leah walks away***

**Jacob: Fun isn't she?**


	13. 13: Frisbees, Swearing and Boring Fights

**Me: Hey people! Decided to get on the horse about this story.**

**Duncan: And that means?**

**Me: Get on with it and stay focused.**

**Duncan: Since when are you focused?**

**Me: Since Monday, first day of work experience remember?**

**Duncan: And what a joy that was. Eight hours at a pet shop. And since you've there the whole week, that'll be forty hours!**

**Me: Hey, I got hold bunnies at the end of the first day.**

**Duncan: You also got to stand around for most of that time doing nothing while discretely watching the clock.**

**Me: Stop saying what I'm thinking!**

**Duncan: You do that all the time when you right this story.**

**Me: That . . . . that's completely different!**

**Duncan: Suuuure.**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but her OC Rico.**

**Rico: Would you please stop telling everyone she owns me?**

**Me: Oh hush Rico.**

"Ladies and gentlemen . . . . we have arrived!" DJ announced as he pulled into the parking lot at the South Rim of the Grand Canyon.

"Oh what a line!" Gwen groaned.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let him drive," Rico rolled his eyes.

"Well our designated driver called it quits for reasons unknown," Gwen prompted Duncan to give them an explanation, but he remained silent.

Both he and Courtney needed some serious thinking time after last night. Well at least _Courtney_ did. Duncan had pretty much known he was seeing this through to the end since the day they all piled into the van and took off to play wedding crashers. He just figured if he seemed deep in thought, Courtney might not want to talk about it again.

"Fine, don't tell us. Whatever. I'll just get the details from Bella when she gets here," Gwen sighed. "Scratch that, from _Izzy_,"

Izzy. Well, Bella. Duncan had completely forgotten about her. Damn Courtney and her morals and feelings talk!

"There's no details to get," Duncan insisted, stepping out of the van with the others. "And if there was, Bella wouldn't spread it around anyway,"

"Speaking of my, and apparently _your_ sister, when and where are we meeting her?" Rico quizzed.

"Doesn't it bother you that Duncan knows more about what your sister's doing than you do?" Katie questioned.

"Not really," Rico shrugged indifferently.

"She's meeting us in an hour," Duncan informed.

"What should we do until then?" Gwen queried.

"Ooh! I have a mega-super-totally-fun idea!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Ooh, Sadie what is it?" Katie encouraged.

"Yeah, we're like all wetting ourselves with excitement," Gwen squealed in a fake Valley girl tone.

"Okay, okay. I think we should all play . . . . ," Sadie paused for dramatic effect. "FRISBEE!"

_Surprisingly_, Katie was the only one to join in with her joy.

"That's it?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Bella would love it," Katie baited him.

"And I'm sold," Duncan agreed.

"_So whipped_," Rico practically sang.

"_Keep it zipped_," Duncan retorted.

"Wow, you two should totally write Broadway. Now let's just go find a stupid Frisbee," Courtney growled as she walked away, obviously still irritated and confused about last night's conversation.

"What's _her_ problem?" Sadie scoffed uncharacteristically.

"Key words in that question, _her problem_, so but out and let _her_ deal with it," Duncan tried to remain indifferent as he followed Courtney but his anger at Sadie's misplaced irritation shone through like a metaphorical flood light.

"Sadie, you've just angered an uptight prep and a perpetually scowling punk; quit while you're behind," Gwen advised as the group began to follow their annoyed friends.

"Why do we always have to tiptoe around them when they're angry?" Sadie followed her arms.

"Because aside from Bella, they're the most temperamental of our group," Rico backed Gwen up, something he rarely did since the two weren't close, plus Sadie was now technically his girlfriend.

"Why are you taking her side?" Sadie huffed.

"Because she's right," Rico replied as if it was obvious, always choosing logic over loyalty.

"Well why don't you just . . . . ," Sadie began.

"Oh come on Say, how overplayed is that line?" Rico sighed agitatedly, making Sadie's mouth drop open.

"Excuse me?" Sadie looked absolutely gobsmacked, making it impossible for the others to take their eyes off of the couple, even as a familiar face approached them.

"Hey guys! How's my van holding up?" Bella smiled as she and Owen walked over to the others.

Duncan was the first and only one to notice.

"Bells!" Duncan exclaimed as he picked her up in a big bear hug.

"Missed you too, and I'm starting to miss having air in my lungs," Bella grinned down at him.

"Oh, sorry," Duncan apologized as he put her back on the ground.

"This is Owen, the guy from the . . . . ," Bella trailed off as her voice became inaudible over the fight between Sadie and Rico.

"When I asked you something I expect you to listen, not cut me off and tell me that what I'm saying is overplayed!" Sadie fumed.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you were only going to say 'Why don't me and Gwen go out' because I took her side, because you were angry I took her side, and that argument is just so old and lame," Rico explained in what he thought was a rational way. Sadie? Not so much.

"So I'm old and lame now?" Sadie growled.

"No, you're crummy comeback is," Rico was beginning to get fed up of fighting over nothing.

"Crummy?" Sadie scowled. "How dare you call my comeback . . . . ,"

Sadie's mouth gaped even more – if possible at this point – as Rico held up a hand.

"Sadie, I'm done with this conversation, it's stupid, boring, mundane and has no value whatsoever. And I'm talking about the conversation, not you, before you go off on another tirade. Now if you wanna just go play Frisbee and let this go, then let's, but if you want to continue this insufferable exchange, I'd rather just go off by myself," Rico said his piece as watched as Said remain silent.

Everyone stood in stunned silence before Rico sighed and left, calling over his shoulder, "Somebody let me know when it gets interesting again,"

"Ouch," Gwen commented.

"Um, this may or may not be the right time to give you this," Bella took out a plastic Frisbee and held it out to Sadie, shrugging as she added, "Present from the hospital gift shop,"

Sadie narrowed her eyes and slapped it away from her before leaving in humungous huff.

"Should I swear? I feel the need to swear?" Bella looked at Duncan.

"Go for it," Duncan encouraged.

"Hey, swear into the Canyon and then everyone'll hear it!" Owen suggested.

"Oh awesome idea! Come on guys!" Bella and Owen ran towards the railing at the edge of the Canyon.

"Now this I've gotta see!" Gwen followed the two.

"Come cheer yourself up?" Duncan offered to Courtney.

"It'll be an experience," Courtney shrugged as they jogged after their departing friends.

Katie and DJ - being the only ones left – looked at each other and both said at the same time, "Romantic walk?" before going off to do just that.

**Me: So, will Rico and Sadie get back together? Will Courtney get over her doubts? Will Bella swearing into the Grand Canyon cause an echo and possible get everyone kicked out of the park? Find out next time!**

**Duncan: Those random questions weren't half bad.**

**Me: Why thank you. DJ!**

**DJ: Review please! :^)**

_**Maximum Ride – Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports**_

**The Director - You were designed to be very smart, Max. We electrically stimulated your synaptic nerve endings while your brain was developing.**

**Max - And yet I still can't program my DVD player.**


	14. 14 : Dropping mentos into Diet Cola

**Me: Hi guys! More awesome reviews so hopefully here's some equally awesome writing!**

***Looks around***

**Me: Uh, Bridgette? Where's Duncan? Here's not here to make some smartass remark about everything I say. It's creeping me out.**

**Bridgette: Him, Bella and the others are still over at the Grand Canyon.**

**Me: Before the story even starts? Man those guys work fast. Okay, we need to get over there like ASAP.**

**Bridgette: Um, how?**

**Me: *Thinks for ten minutes* Bus?**

**Bridgette: To the Grand Canyon? From England?**

**Me: Got a better idea?**

**Bridgette: Plane?**

**Me: Like I have the time or the money.**

**Bridgette: But you do for a really long bus journey?**

**Me: Details, details. Let's just go to the bus station already.**

**Bridgette: *Rolls eyes but follows* Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing.**

**Geoff: *Sarcastically mumbling* Probably because she's about to spend all her money on bus fare.**

**Me: Geoff's still here too? Come on guys! We've gotta get going!**

* * *

After shouting numerous swear words into the Grand Canyon and getting kicked out of the park whilst getting angry looks from parents during the walk of shame to the van, Duncan and the others were playing cards as they waited for Sadie and Rico to rejoin their group.

"Do you think we should go look for them?" Katie quizzed as she picked a card out of Gwen's hand, continuing their game of Old Maid.

"Not if you want to avoid having an awkward conversation that involves a lot of tears," Gwen groaned at the thought, taking a card from Bella.

"Betcha wish Bridgette was here," Bella grinned at Duncan, remembering all of the things Duncan had told her about Bridgette, specifically the fact that she was always ready to comfort anyone.

Duncan grinned back, "I'd still be wishing she was here even if those two idiots _weren't_ fighting,"

Bella giggled as she took a card from him.

Courtney gave a small smile in admiration that no one but her noticed at Duncan's words. She admired him because he was willing to stick by his decision, something she usually did but lately seemed incapable of doing. Wait. Scratch that. Courtney was capable of anything. She was _Courtney_ for crying out loud.

"Courtney, hey Courtney!" Bella waved a hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Huh? What?" Courtney was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you gonna pick a card of me or just sit there daydreaming?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I was NOT daydreaming! I was making a decision!" Courtney growled, making DJ and Kate flinch.

"And the verdict is?" Duncan quizzed.

"I always finish what I start," Courtney announced.

"Uh, wanna clue us in on what the hell you guys are talking about?" Gwen frowned.

"Nope, not really," Duncan smirked, Gwen pushing him lightly as he said it.

"Hey guys. Whatcha playing?" Rico questioned as he came up to the group.

"Old Maid. Wanna join when we're finished this game?" Duncan asked casually.

"Uh, HELLO! Rico you're twenty minutes late!" Courtney folded her arms.

"I had some thinking to do," Rico shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Okay, when did we grow up? People are thinking way more than they used to!" Bella exclaimed suddenly. "I mean look at us, we're playing a game of cards while we chat about sorting out relationships!"

"She's right you guys," Duncan agreed.

"Well what do you expect? You and I are trying to stop a _wedding_ and we're all going to _college_ at the end of the summer. It's time for us to act like adults," Courtney insisted.

"Nah, that sounds mature and incredibly boring," Gwen teased, making Courtney frown.

"What can we do that's immature, fun, childish and majorly stupid while we wait for Sadie to come back?"Gwen wondered aloud.

Bella and Duncan glanced at each other for a split second and instantly had the same idea.

"You get the mentos, I'll get the cola," Duncan instructed as he and Bella stood up and ran for the gift shop.

"They can't be serious," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"We didn't ask for serious Courtney, we asked for immature, fun, childish and majorly stupid. Tell me a single thing in that list that doesn't fit dropping mentos into cola," Gwen challenged.

"What's the big deal about mentos and cola?" Katie queried.

"Allow us to demonstrate," Duncan offered as he and Bella returned with a 2 litre bottle of diet cola and a pack of mentos.

Duncan put the bottle of diet cola on the tarmac and unscrewed the lid while Bella opened the mentos. She then tossed them all into the bottle and Duncan quickly put the lid back on as it began to fizz up.

"Why are you putting the lid on?" Courtney questioned, annoyed but also intrigued.

"The guy at the counter saw what we were buying and gave us an idea that he and his friends had done," Bella explained as Duncan picked up the bottle and held it above his head.

He then threw the bottle onto the ground.

Two minutes before, Bella started to shout, "No wait! It's facing the wrong . . . . ,"

But it was too late. The cap flew off the bottle and was unfortunately facing towards the group. Katie was promptly knocked out by the speeding cap and was showered with diet cola like the others as the bottle shot out of the parking lot like a rocket.

"Way," Bella finished her sentence.

They all took one look at each other and burst out laughing, even Courtney.

"You, you do r-r-realise we'll be s-s-soaking w-w-wet for the rest of the d-d-day r-r-right?" Courtney stammered between giggles.

"We m-m-might dry off from the h-h-heat," Bella laughed along with her.

"Uh oh," DJ regained his cool as two park rangers - also covered in cola – came into the parking lot to look for the culprits.

"Everyone just act natural," Owen whispered, as if they rangers could hear them.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna disguise the fact that we're drenched in coke. No one'll suspect us now," Rico mocked.

"Don't be a jerk," Bella stuck her tongue out.

"We should probably get out of here before they look our way," DJ suggested.

"We can't just take off," Courtney sighed.

"Oh yes we can," Duncan retorted as he jumped into the van's driver seat, Bella getting in beside him.

"No, we can't. Not because I think it's wrong or anything, but because Sadie isn't here," Courtney informed.

"Of course," Duncan groaned, accidentally leaning on the horn.

The rangers' eyes turned to them in a hurry and they began striding towards the van with purpose.

"Aw crap," Gwen moaned.

"Hey guys. Listen I've done some thinking and . . . . ," Sadie said as she came round the corner of the van.

"Sadie! Get in the van!" the others all shouted as they pulled her in.

"Whoaaa!" Sadie yelped as she was dragged in. "What's going on?"

"No time," Bella hushed her and then turned to Duncan. "Drive!"

Duncan put his foot on the accelerator and sped out of the parking lot.

"Slow down! Have you ever heard of a speed limit?" Courtney screeched.

"Have you ever heard of 'If we don't hurry up those guys'll catch us and we can kiss stopping that wedding goodbye'?" Duncan shot back.

"Actually no," Owen interrupted.

"Just drive!" Bella ordered.

* * *

***At the Grand Canyon"**

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived!**

**Bridgette: Yeah, just when they left.**

**Me: You're kidding right?**

**Bridgette: Yep, I'm quite the comedian.**

**Me: You know I'm really not liking the attitude Bridgette.**

**Bridgette: I'm really not liking the memories of that bus ride.**

**Geoff: Here, here.**

**Me: Oh shut up and help me find a bus station.**

**Bridgette: *Sighing* Here we go again.**

**Geoff: Since DJ's not here, REVIEW!**

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 7**_

**Angel: You know, I started it. The whole having a soul. Before it was the 'cool new thing'.**


	15. 15 : Vegas Baby!

**Me: Hi guys! Super long chapter for you! Possibly my most random chapter yet!**

**Duncan: And she's not dead!**

**Me: Don't say things like that!**

**Duncan: Pansy.**

**Me: Like you even knew what that meant before I said it!**

**DJ: Guys, do we have to fight?**

**Duncan: Uh, yeah!**

**Me: Duh!**

**Duncan: You'd think he'd know how this works by now.**

**Me: Dumbass.**

**DJ: Hey!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but Rico.**

"Izzy, you were wrong. We've been driving for so long now that we're in Nevada, and I'm still pretty much soaked," Courtney groaned.

"I never said it was a sure thing," Bella reminded her. "So what are we gonna do in Nevada?"

"Drive till we get to California?" Courtney asked hopefully.

"Negatory Court, sorry," Duncan shrugged. "But there's one place you absolutely have to see when you go to Nevada. And we're there. Look out the window,"

Everyone in the van looked outside to see . . . . the fabulous Las Vegas!

"Holy cow, those are some bright lights," Gwen shielded her eyes.

"Bright lights? As in death?" Owen gulped.

"If we have, then I've died and gone to heaven," Duncan smirked.

"Oh my god," Bella gaped at all of the amazing casinos. "Can we stay in one of these hotels? Tell me we have enough money!"

"We're under 21 Iz, we can't gamble, we can't rent a room, but what we can do is skip the trip and drive to LA," Courtney suggested.

"No way! There's still stuff we can do here!" Gwen protested.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Courtney challenged. "And before you suggest it Duncan, we are NOT getting fake Ids!"

"Wasn't gonna. I _was_ gonna stick to my original plan, which was to go on the rides at the Stratosphere, then go over to Circus Circus for more rides and to watch the circus performers, and finally finishing up with a meal at Denny's," Duncan replied matter-o-factly. "And besides, I _already_ have a fake I.D,"

Courtney was awed by all the preparation he'd put into this. So awed that she said, "Okay, we'll stay,"

"Great. We'll park up and then go for a look around," Duncan decided.

Ten minutes later, the group had parked the van and were now walking along the Las Vegas Strip.

"Hey what time is it?" Bella asked as Courtney lead the way, map in hand, even though the others really just wanted to have a look around instead of following a specific route.

"8:30pm," Courtney replied, checking her watch and then immediately turning her attention back to the map.

"And how many days before the wedding?" Bella quizzed.

"Tonight, tomorrow, and then the day after is when the 'fun' starts," Duncan answered.

"You're not having fun?" Bella looked a little sad.

"Well I was until Miss Bossy Boots decided to dictate all the time we spend in Las Vegas," Duncan smirked at Courtney.

"If we just walked around aimlessly we'd get lost. And it's good to have purpose," Courtney insisted.

"What if I _purposely_ want to get lost?" Duncan mocked.

"Then by all means, _get lost Duncan_," Courtney retorted.

"Oh stop fighting. Why don't we just do this?" Bella grabbed the map and tossed it into the Bellagio Fountains.

Courtney gaped at her for few seconds and then shouted, "Izzy! What the heck did you do that for?"

"You were annoying me. Now can we do something fun now?" Bella whined.

"Sure, where are we?" Gwen quizzed.

"I'd love to tell you Gwen, but since Izzy just dumped the map in the Bellagio Fountains . . . . ," Courtney began to snipe.

"So I'm guessing we're at the Bellagio Fountains then?" Rico raised a sly eyebrow.

Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but failed to see how she could.

"This may be the first time you've never had something to say," Duncan pointed out smugly.

"Shove it," Courtney scowled.

"Right, so if we've at the Bellagio . . . . ," Rico began.

"Why don't we just walk towards the Stratosphere? It's right over there. The big pointy thing? Seriously, you can't miss it," Bella suggested.

"No! We need order! We need structure! We need . . . . ," Courtney started.

"To split up?" Owen interrupted.

"Some of us already did," Sadie mumbled.

"Technically, we never actually made a solid decision about that," Rico reasoned.

"Great! You two go do that, Courtney can go buy a new map, and the rest of us'll go do something else," Gwen piped up.

"Me and DJ'll go with you to get a map Courtney," Katie offered.

"And I wanna go back to the van and call Trent, so I'll go with Sadie and Rico," Gwen enlightened.

"Speaking of calling people, I need to call my mom and tell her where I am before she goes ballistic!" Owen remembered.

"Fine. All meet back here in two hours," Courtney sighed in defeat.

"See ya then!" Bella called over her shoulder as she and Duncan hurried away before anyone could change their minds.

"I don't think I can do it," Bella gulped as she and Duncan looked at the three rides on the top of the Stratosphere.

"Which one?" Duncan queried.

"All of them," Bella turned a shade paler.

The first one shot you up the antenna of the Stratosphere in a four person seat, the second one took you along a really small track that reached off the top of the building, and the third one had several two-seater carriages that swung you off the top of the building and then around and around really fast.

"Come on, you love rollercoaster's," Duncan pointed out.

"Do you see a rollercoaster? I don't see a rollercoaster," Bella defended.

"Bells, if you can go zooming around a track on a rollercoaster, you should be able to handle these rides," Duncan explained.

"But a rollercoaster doesn't shoot you out into virtually open air. And rollercoasters get stuck. I do NOT want to get stuck in open freaking air!" Bella began to feel sick and grabbed Duncan's hand.

"Yeah, something tells me not even the Chihuahua song could calm you down if that happened," Duncan agreed. "But we could go on the antenna ride,"

"You really wanna get stuck at the top of an antenna?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Did we really come all the up here just to go back down?" Duncan raised an eyebrow right back at her.

"Look on the bright side, when we go back down, we can buy those photos they took of us before we came up," Bella smiled uneasily.

"You mean the one where I stuck my fingers up behind your head, or the normal one?" Duncan requested.

"You stuck your fingers up behind my head?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not," Duncan made his look really innocent.

Bella rolled hers in disbelief and shrugged, "Whatever. I suppose if I had to get stuck on something up here, it would have to be the antenna ride. There's less chance of sliding off,"

"You might not slide off on the spinning carriages rides," Duncan interjected.

"One could snap off," Bella retorted.

"Never write a review for this place," Duncan shot back.

Bella stuck her tongue out as they got in line.

"Okay, so you guys talk inside to avoid causing a scene and me and Owen'll go use the payphones," Gwen announced as she and the blonde in question walked away from the van.

"After you," Rico held open the door of the van for Sadie.

"Fine, I'll get in the van first, and you can talk first," Sadie stuck up her nose.

Rico rolled his eyes and felt like somewhere, somehow, his sister was doing the same thing. _Weird_.

He sighed and climbed in after his could be/might not be/used to be girlfriend. "Well, personally I think that we had a stupid fight . . . . ,"

"Oh I think you made it pretty clear how stupid you thought it was," Sadie folded her arms.

"Would you stop acting like a stuck up diva and let me finish?" Rico groaned.

"So now I'm a stuck up diva?" Sadie scoffed,

"Oh give the 'twist-everything-I-say' thing a rest would you? No, you're not a stuck up diva. You're just acting like one," Rico explained with forced patience.

"Hmph," Sadie stuck her nose up even higher.

"Okay you know what? I _was_ going to say that it was stupid to fight like this and that we should just move on and be happy again, but now I honestly can't be assed," Rico waved as he got out of the van and walked away, ignoring Sadie calling his name as he left. He was soooo done with that whiney attitude of hers.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and the song 'Cowboy Casanova' began to play.

This meant two things. One, Bella had been messing with his cell phone songs again. Two, his friend Alejandro was calling.

He'd met Alejandro whilst checking out universities. After he'd gotten over his initial dislike of the guy after the Spanish 'hottie' had hit on Bella, the two of them had become good friends.

"Hey amigo, what's up?" Rico answered his phone, knowing that Alejandro hated being called Al, and he couldn't really be bothered to say the whole name.

"Not much hombre, that's why I'm calling. I heard you and Bella were going on some kind of 'school road trip'. What's _actually_ going on?" Alejandro quizzed.

"Oh, we're just crashing a wedding. Nothing huge. We're in Las Vegas tonight," Rico informed.

"Really? Heather's up there with her sister this weekend. Could you keep an eye on her for me if you see her?" Alejandro questioned.

"Okay, whatever. But you might wanna consider trusting her," Rico recommended.

"Yeah, when cerdos fly," Alejandro snickered.

"Hey Rico, is that you?" Rico heard Sadie call.

"_Inferno_. Gotta go, my annoying ex-girlfriend's coming," Rico grumbled.

"When did you get a new girlfriend?" Alejandro exclaimed.

"One time fling thing," Rico replied, already hurrying in the opposite direction Sadie was going. "But seriously, I have to go,"

"Just remember . . . . ," Alejandro began to say.

"I know, I know. Watch Heather. Bye," Rico hung up.

"She's staying at Cesar's palace!" Alejandro got in just before.

"Rico! Rico are you running away from me?" Sadie shrieked a little way behind him.

"Of course not. I'm _walking swiftly_ away from you," Rico called back and picked up the pace.

"But I . . . . ," Sadie started.

"Alright, now I'm running," Rico shouted and did just that.

Courtney rolled her eyes as Katie found yet _another_ thing in the 7/11 to call cute. She'd only intended to spend a few minutes selecting the right map, and then she was going to go call the others since she didn't want to spend the whole two hours in the supermarket.

She was currently on forty five minutes.

"Somebody save me," Courtney grumbled under her breath.

As if on cue, her cell phone began to ring, the song 'Mr. Know It All' by Michael and Marissa began to play. She'd never even heard that song before.

This meant three things. One, Bella had been messing with her cell phone songs. Two, Rico was calling.

"Hey Rico, has Bella been . . . . ?" Courtney began.

"Messing with my ringtones? Yeah. You too?" Rico replied.

"Yep. But I'm guessing that's not why you called," Courtney answered.

"Good call. Listen, my friend Alejandro wants me to uh . . . . look after his girlfriend for him, but I need to find her first. And since I don't really want to do it alone I was wondering if . . . . ," Rico started.

"Yes! Yes! Oh thank God for that!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyy, rough night at the 7/11?" Rico asked, Courtney could almost see the mocking grin on his face.

"Katie's driving me nuts!" Courtney revealed.

"Hey!" Katie protested as she and DJ came over.

"You think you've got it bad, I'm currently hiding from Sadie in Cesar's palace," Rico challenged.

"You're what?" Katie shouted.

"Katie sweetie, we're gonna get thrown out," DJ tried to reason with her.

"I don't care! Rico and Sadie are having problems and we need to go help them! We'll be there soon Rico!" Katie insisted as she hung up Courtney's phone.

"Excuse me, but that's _my_ phone!" Courtney growled, but Katie was already hurrying away, DJ in toe. "Oh for God's sake!"

_*Bella's day dream*_

"I blame you for this," Bella grunted as she sat eyes closed, arms folded, at the top of the Stratosphere's antenna ride.

"Man, we have the worst luck _ever_," Duncan commented.

_*End of Bella's day dream*_

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" Duncan repeated as he tried to bring his friend back down to earth. "The ride's over, you can open your eyes now,"

Bella reluctantly obliged and opened her eyes.

"Hey, you're right. Well that was fun," Bella smiled as she undid her seat belt.

"Like you'd know, what with you having your eyes wired shut the whole time," Duncan smirked.

"I went on it didn't I?" Bella pointed out.

"Whatever," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Bella imitated in a gruff voice.

"Errrrrrrr," Duncan replied in a childish voice, sticking his tongue out.

"Mmmmn," Bella retorted, also sticking her tongue out.

Duncan's cell phone started to chime, snapping them out of the argument. The song 'I Don't Care' by Skye Sweetnam blasted out of the speakers. Duncan had never, ever, listened to Skye Sweetnam.

This meant two things. One, Bella had been messing with his cell phone. Two, Gwen was calling.

"You've been messing with my phone again haven't you?" Duncan quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Bella grinned innocently.

Duncan rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling as he picked up the phone. "Hey Gwen, what's up?"

"Me and Owen just got back from the pay phones and Sadie and Rico aren't at the van anymore. We can't find them in the parking lot or anywhere around it. Sadie's cell phone's turned off and Rico's is busy," Gwen informed.

"And we should care about this why?" Duncan questioned.

"Because he's our friend and Bella's brother," Gwen suggested.

"Hang on, I'll ask her if she cares," Duncan held the phone away from his ear and turned to Bella. "Do you?"

Bella shrugged, "You'd think I would, wouldn't you?"

"She's not that bothered," Duncan told Gwen.

"Oh, hold up. Just got a text from Courtney," Bella interrupted. "She says to come play hide and seek in Cesar's palace. Everyone but Rico and Sadie's 'it'. Sounds like fun,"

"Gwen, did you get that?" Duncan queried.

"Uh huh. Meet you at Cesar's palace in ten minutes?" Gwen quizzed.

"See ya there," Duncan agreed and hung up. "Ready to go Bells?"

"Heck yeah! I heard they have really fancy bathrooms. Even if I don't have to 'go' I'm still gonna go in there!" Bella insisted.

"You can be really weird some times," Duncan commented.

"So you're not gonna check it out?" Bella folded her arms.

"Well I kinda have to now," Duncan sighed.

Rico groaned as he walked away from yet _another_ black haired girl who wasn't Heather. Why did he always have to see them from behind? All long black hair looked the same from behind! Plus, he had to search for Heather whilst hiding from Sadie, and trying to find his way out of the never ending casino that was Cesar's palace.

What _a_ way to spend the night.

His phone began to play the song 'I Don't Have To Try', which meant Bella was ringing, and she was wayyyyyyy too sure of herself.

"Your modesty is astonishing," Rico answered the phone.

"Take it you like the new ring tones?" Bella replied, and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Of course," Rico rolled his eyes.

"So, where are you? Me, Katie, DJ, Duncan, Owen, Gwen and Courtney are out front," Bella informed.

"I honestly don't know," Rico admitted.

"Has hell frozen over? The great Rico doesn't know something?" Bella mocked.

"Urgh, just put Courtney on," Rico groaned.

"Whatever," Bella shrugged.

A few moments later, Courtney asked, "It's me. What do you need?"

"I know you well enough to assume you've already got a map of the place?" Rico stated.

"Naturally. Can you see any landmarks we could use?" Courtney questioned.

In the background, Rico heard Duncan exclaim, "We're looking for Rico and Sadie in a casino, not trying to find Bella when she gets off at the wrong bus stop back in New York!"

"Hey! That only happened six times!" Bella shouted.

"Would you all shut up?" Courtney moaned. "So, Rico? Anything?"

"I'm near the slot machines, now I'm going down a hallway, now I'm going outside and . . . . of course Heather's by the pool! Why didn't I check there first?" Rico face palmed.

"So we'll meet by the pool then?" Courtney requested.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. See you soon!" Rico hung up quickly and then ran over to Alejandro's girlfriend yelling, "Yo Heather!"

"Awesome! We're going to the pool!" Bella punched the air enthusiastically.

"Bella, you don't have a swim suit," Courtney sighed frustratedly.

"So, I'll just jump in with my clothes on," Bella replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But then you'll be sopping wet," Courtney pointed out.

"Cool. You, Katie and Gwen should do that too. Then we can have a wet t-shirt contest," Duncan winked at Courtney.

She pretended to gag. "Not likely. Now let's just go meet up with Rico,"

"But what about Sadie?" Katie pouted.

"Would anyone really mind if we left her behind?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Bella clapped.

"So did that," Courtney informed.

"Aw! Courtney you ruined it!" Bella folded her arms.

"Excuse me!" Katie grabbed their attention. "_I_ would care if we left Sadie,"

"We're not too concerned about making _you_ angry," Duncan scoffed.

Katie narrowed her eyes, grabbed his ear, and pulled. _Hard_.

"Ow! Katie let go of me!" Duncan tried to pull away, but that hurt even more.

"No!" Katie barked, shushing him instantly, more out of surprise than actual fear. "You can make mean comments and act like a total ass all you want but when it comes to my best friend you better zip those trash talking lips and help me find her. We clear?"

Duncan nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the angry teenage girl.

"Good," Katie smiled slightly and released him. "Then let's go,"

Katie walked away, everyone but Bella and Duncan following behind her.

"Wow," Bella commented. "That was totally badass!"

"For the last time Rico, Alejandro must be freaking high if he thinks I'm gonna let you 'chaperone' me, or if her thinks I'd cheat on him!" Heather growled exasperatedly as she walked around the pool, trying desperately to get Rico to leave her alone.

"Well to be fair Heather, you do flirt with other guys a lot when you try to mess with him," Rico reasoned.

"ME?" Heather turned on him sharply. "He's ALWAYS flirting with other girls! Whether he's trying to mess with MY head or if we're just walking down the damn street!"

Rico gulped and backed up a few paces. "Be that as it may, he still worries you'll . . . . ,"

"If he's so damn worried then he should break up with me, since I'm obviously not good enough for him to trust," Heather stuck her nose up.

"Heather please, I really don't be here giving you a lecture . . . . ," Rico began.

"Then don't. Go. Go far away and leave me the hell alone!" Heather glared at him.

"But Heather I . . . . ," Rico started.

"Rico? Rico is that you?" Sadie ran up to them. "I've been following you for ages!"

"Really? I didn't realize you were still behind me after we left the parking lot," Rico lied.

"So, new girlfriend?" Heather queried smoothly from behind him.

Crap. For a few moments he'd forgotten she was there.

"Ex-girlfriend," Rico corrected, averting his eyes from Sadie.

"Aw, how sad," Heather's lips twisted into a cruel smile as she looked Sadie up and down. "You're probably the only boyfriend she'll ever have,"

"Hey!" Sadie narrowed her eyes.

"Heather," Rico called in a warning tone.

"What? I'm just making sure she doesn't have any false hope," Heather shrugged.

"You bitch!" Sadie shrieked suddenly and lunged at Heather, trying to push her into the pool.

Heather sidestepped effortlessly, sending Sadie flying into the pool instead.

"Sadie!" Rico thrust out his hand a little too late.

"Guess you need to work on those reflexes," Heather snickered at Rico.

"Well yours seem to be working just fine," Rico narrowed his eyes and bent down over the water. "Sadie do you need any . . . . ?"

"Help? It's a little late for that isn't it?" Sadie screeched, making Rico wince,

"Ouch. Did that hurt you ears or your heart more? Personally for me it's the former," Heather grinned.

To be honest, Rico really only saw Sadie as a friend now, so his answer was probably the same as Heather's. Not that he was going to tell her that.

"Shut up Heather," Rico sighed.

"Sadie! Oh my gosh what happened?" Katie squealed as she and the others ran over.

"That evil witch pushed me in the pool," Sadie insisted.

"More like I moved out the way as you threw yourself at me. Say Rico, is that how you two hooked up in the first place?" Heather turned to the baffled teenager.

"Excuse me? _Sadie_ happens to be my best friend and don't appreciate you talking to her like that! Rico! Say something! She _is_ your girlfriend!" Katie pointed out.

"Actually, she's not," Rico reminded her, but after the scowl he got, quickly added, "But she's still my friend. So Heather, please stop insulting her,"

"Whatever. Hey Rico, wanna meet my sister? Me and Al have been trying to set you two up for ages," Heather changed the subject.

"Um, a little busy right now," Rico answered matter-o-factly.

"Uh huh, not sure it's too important what you're doing, so here's her number. I'm gonna go up to my room now. Maybe call Al to reassure him. Or maybe call him to mess with his head, I haven't decided yet. See ya," Heather handed Rico a piece of paper and walked off.

By now, Katie and DJ had pulled Sadie out of the pool and found a towel for her.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna be wet for ages now!" Sadie whined.

"Or I could just, you know, go get the car, bring you some clothes and you could change in the bathrooms," Bella offered, in an 'it's so obvious' tone.

"Oh, okay," Sadie nodded.

"Rico, you can help me. We need to have a talk," Bella motioned her brother to follow her. "You guys just hang out here,"

"Actually, I think I need to grab something out of the car as well," Duncan walked with them, eying Rico.

"Great, see the rest of you soon," Bella called over her shoulder.

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Gwen: It was okay.**

**Me: Gee, thanks.**

**Gwen: Well I barely had any lines! Again!**

**Duncan: Look on the bright side, Rico's gonna get soooooooo told off next chapter!**

**Sadie: Well he deserves it!**

**Rico: For doing what? Breaking up with you? You were whiney!**

**Geoff: You kind of were.**

**Me: Oh well, join us next time!**

**DJ: Review please! :^)**

_**Breaking Dawn**_

Emmett Cullen: Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort.


	16. 16 : All We Ever Do Is Camp!

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Duncan: What are you doing?**

**Me: Um . . . . doing the A/Ns and updating?**

**Courtney: But it's only been like a week and a half, you normally take much longer.**

**Me: Oh ha ha. You're hilarious. Let's just start the story.**

**Geoff: Great, you annoyed her. Now we'll all be wearing tutus at the wedding!**

**Me: Ooh, good idea!**

**Gwen: Crap! It's 'What If' all over again! Except I have more lines.**

**Me: Oh shut up! I get it! You didn't like being a secondary character!**

**Harold: GOSH!**

**Me: Thank you Harold!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but Rico.**

* * *

The atmosphere in the van was extremely hostile as Duncan, Courtney and the others finally drove over the state line between California and Nevada.

Sadie was sitting at the back in a corner looking depressed and a little angry, and was now in dry clothes, this time _green_ and black. Katie had changed too, in moral support for her sullen friend, and was sitting next to Sadie, glaring at Rico in silent sympathy. DJ was next to her, looking torn because although he wanted to make Katie happy . . . . he was kind of on Rico's side about the break up.

Across from DJ, Owen sat with a pained expression on his face. Being new to the group made the situation even more awkward for him, plus the fact that he was also on Rico's side, and Bella was riding shot gun with Duncan, he had no one to talk to. DJ gave him a small smile, which made him feel a little better.

"Who are you smiling at?" Katie quietly but sternly asked him.

"Um . . . . Owen?" DJ offered, unsure if he was about to get shouted at.

"Oh, okay," Katie nodded cheerfully, and then resumed shooting daggers at Rico, who she'd mistaken for the person DJ was smiling at, since he was sitting next to Owen.

Rico sighed and pulled the contents of his pocket out to see if there was anything that he could occupy himself with. The was a small Christmas cracker size pack of cards, a few coins, his cell phone, and the number that Heather had given him so he could call her sister.

"Hey Gwen, wanna play cards?" Rico suggested to the Goth girl sitting next to him who was currently texting her not-quite-boyfriend Trent.

"Um, maybe later okay?" Gwen smiled apologetically.

Rico nodded with a bored look on his face.

Okay, that option had just down the drain. Nothing left to do but play on his phone . . . . or text Heather's sister.

Rico sneaked a quick glance at the others. DJ and Owen were grinning as if they were having some kind of telepathic conversation, Sadie was looking sadly out of the window, Gwen was texting, and Katie was giving him evils, but she wasn't particularly looking at what he was doing, more trying to make eye contact so she could stare him done.

Rico put the pack of cards and all but one of the coins back into his pocket.

'_Heads, text Heather's sister, tails, play on the phone,'_ Rico thought to himself.

He flipped the coin.

Heads.

Rico shrugged and quickly copied the number into his cell phone before shoving the paper back into her pocket.

"What's that?" Katie quizzed suspiciously.

"Paper. Check it out sometime, it comes from trees," Rico retorted, which shut her up and earned him an even more evil glare.

"Anybody got a knife I can use to cut the tension in the back seat?" Bella smirked.

Duncan patted his pocket. "I've got my switch blade, but I think Courtney would kill me if I gave it to you,"

Speaking of Courtney, she'd been so quiet that Rico hadn't even included her in his survey of the back seats. She was sitting on the single seat with its back to Bella and Duncan, also looking at her phone, but a quick look over Bella's shoulder revealed that she was looking at pictures. Pictures of her and Geoff mostly, but there were quite a few of all of the others as well. Bella decided to keep the information to herself, since it seemed private. Duncan however, was not as tactful.

"Hey Court, whatcha doing?" Duncan questioned, bringing her out of memory lane.

"What?" Courtney yelped as she re-entered reality.

"Just asking what you were doing," Duncan replied.

"Oh, uh . . . . nothing. Just, you know, finding things to do," Courtney stuttered, which was very unlike her.

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged, a weird move to do while driving.

"Hey, you guys wanna play a game?" Bella queried.

"Whatever," Duncan repeated.

"Nope," Rico and Gwen answered at the same time, and instead of blushing like Katie and DJ would, they just exchanged smug, knowing looks.

"No thanks," Sadie mumbled, and Katie nodded too.

"I will," DJ offered.

"I'm in!" Owen grinned excitedly, making Bella laugh a little.

"Isn't he a sweetie?" Bella beamed at Duncan.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that. Because I have a strong feeling that saying Owen is a sweetie would make me physically sick," Duncan teased, to which Bella stuck her tongue out.

"I'll decide if I want to play after you tell me what the game is," Courtney replied.

"Okay then. Do you wanna play guess what colour I'm thinking?" Bella suggested.

"No," Courtney shot the idea down in flames.

"Guess what colour I'm thinking?"

"Green,"

"Crap. I'm thinking of a number between one and ten?"

"Six,"

"Double crap. Charades?"

"In a moving, cramped car? Not likely,"

"Fine then, how about I Spy?"

"Too childish,"

"Too childish huh? Well let's go rob a liquor store and play drinking games. That grown up enough for you?" Bella snapped, turning to glare out of the windshield at the landscape in front of her, refusing to give Courtney the satisfaction of seeing her mad.

Courtney sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry,"

"It's coo . . . . ," Bella began.

"I'm sorry that that is the most stupid and unfathomable idea I've ever heard," Courtney finished.

"Shove it," Bella barked, glaring so hard at the windshield that her eyes began to hurt. "And we could soooo rob a liquor store,"

"It's true, I've done it before," Duncan nodded in agreement, which made Bella un-narrow her eyes a little.

"Oh for heaven's sake! We are NOT robbing a liquor store!" Courtney threw her hands up.

"Why? You got plans?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, causing Bella cease glaring and actually smile.

"Duncan! Hello? The wedding!" Courtney rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah you're right. Forget the liquor store, there might be an open bar," Duncan continued his teasing, finally getting Bella to laugh. "And my work here is done,"

"Man, you've gotta teach me how to do that," Owen pleaded.

"Sorry bro, it requires years of practice and Courtney needs to be in the room at all times," Duncan shrugged, making Bella laugh even more.

"Shut up! Now, are we there yet?" Courtney demanded.

"Almost. Would you relax Court? The wedding isn't until tomorrow," Duncan reminded her.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we went to see them before the wedding? You know, avoid the whole 'I object' thing?" Courtney suggested.

"Maybe, but it would be less dramatic. And I like to make a scene," Duncan smirked.

"Oh I know you do. And so does my mom," Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"She never forgave me for spiking the punch bowl to make you loosen up," Duncan mused.

"Oh man, that was sooo funny!" Bella laughed.

"Why? Seems kind of standard issue for a boring party to me," Owen shrugged.

"Yeah, but is accidentally spiking the kiddies' punch bowl stand issue for most parties?" Bella snickered, while Courtney grimaced at the memory.

"My cousins were drunk off their heads," Courtney put her head in her hands. "My cousins were four,"

"Yeah, well at least they'll be able to hold their drinks further down the line," Duncan grinned, getting a groan from Courtney and a hysterical laugh from Bella, who was holding her sides because she was giggling so much.

"Can we please just forget about that?" Courtney wished.

"Whatever. We're here anyway," Duncan announced, parking the van outside a very familiar place. "Guys, welcome to my old house. Now owned by my dad's manager of the Los Angeles office, Amanda, who I called at the start of the trip to say we were coming,"

As he said her name, a slim, twenty eight year old woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, darkish skin and a welcoming smile waved from the doorway. Duncan remembered her telling him that her family was Inuit, and had lived in Canada a long time ago, before moving to America to live and work in LA.

Amanda wore a black skirt, white t-shirt and red cardigan with and black high heeled shoes, obviously just back from work.

There was a white husky sitting by her feet, who was about to bark until he saw Duncan step out of the car. Then he turned into a happy, yapping, ball of fluff as he bounded toward the punk.

"Puck! Puck get back here!" Amanda shouted as the dog galloped away from her. "You'll knock Duncan over!"

"No he wo . . . . ," Duncan began, as he opened the gate and was promptly knocked to the ground. "Uh, never mind,"

"Aw! He's so cute!" Bella knelt down and stroked the dog, who Amanda was now trying to remove from Duncan.

"Heavy too," Duncan took a sharp intake of breath as Amanda wrestled Puck off of him.

"Bad dog! Bad Puck!" Amanda scolded.

Puck gave her puppy dog eyes.

Amanda rolled her eyes and turned to Duncan, offering him a hand up. "Sorry, and welcome back to LA,"

"Thanks. And it's soooo great to be back," Duncan smiled as he got up.

"And you've just slapped entire population of New York in the face. Myself included," Bella folded her arms.

"Sorry Bells," Duncan apologized.

"I'll except your apology if you call me Izzy," Bella offered casually.

"I'll call you Belliza," Duncan joked.

"Ooh, that's a cool name! Everyone call me Belliza now!" Bella announced.

"You change your name more than you change our ringtones. And you do that _a lot_," Duncan snickered. "And I'm still calling you Bella. Again,"

"You just have to be awkward don't you?" Bella sighed.

"Yep," Duncan winked as he helped unload their bags.

"Um, Amanda is it?" Courtney asked.

"You know it is, you just want her to say her full name so you can call her Miss Whatever," Duncan informed cheekily.

"Just call me Amanda," the woman in question smiled.

"Fine. Are you sure there's enough room for us all?" Courtney quizzed.

"Oh we're not staying in the house. I just asked Amanda is we could camp out in her garden," Duncan revealed.

"You're kidding right?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"And miss out on our last night all together on this insane road trip? Hell no," Duncan smirked as he began carrying stuff through to the back yard.

Courtney looked pleadingly at the others.

Bella shrugged. "We've been camping all through the trip. Why break the streak?"

* * *

**Courtney: Why do we **_**always**_** have to go camping?**

**Me: Because you guys are broke?**

**Duncan: She's got a point.**

**Courtney: Then how are we supposed to go to college?**

**Me: Your parents are paying for it. And since you didn't tell them about this trip, how were they supposed to pay for it?**

**Duncan: Since when are you smart?**

**Me: *Shrugging* I have my moments.**

**DJ: Review! :^)**

* * *

_**Total Drama Action ~ A Space Owen**_

**Duncan: *Rubs back* Ohhh, my back. Ow, what's with the mattresses? Are they filled with rocks or something?**

**Harold: Maybe I filled Duncan's mattress with rocks. And maybe I didn't. But yeah, I totally did.**


	17. 17 : And God said, let there be WalMart!

**Me: Hey people! This chapter is in various people's points of view because when I started writing the first few lines I thought it would be better if someone was thinking it. ****So yeah.**

**Duncan: Do we have anything to fight about?**

**Me: This is either the second off last chapter or the third off last chapter. I haven't decided.**

**Duncan: That's a lame thing to fight about.**

**Me: Well it's all I've got.**

**Gwen: I'm so disappointed in you guys.**

**Me: *Sighs* Ah well, maybe next time? Bridgette, get us started.**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but her OC Rico and his parents. And their dog. Is that about it?**

**Me: Nope, there's also Heather's sister.**

**Bridgette: Okay, her too.**

**Rico: Hey what's gonna happen with me and her?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see. Although I think it's fairly obvious.**

**Bridgette: Once again, Shadow owns nothing but the afore mentioned.**

**Me: Afore. Fancy word.**

**Duncan: Sure is.**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Duncan said that camping would be great.

It wasn't.

Duncan said that they'd roast marshmallows and tell stories around the camp fire.

It rained.

Duncan said he could get the fire going again.

He couldn't.

Not even with a lighter.

Bella said she could get the fire going again.

The tent went up in flames.

Which brings us to right now, as me and the others sit in yard of Duncan's old house, using a shelter made out of the now soaking wet sleeping bags tied to sticks. Which means we're also freezing. And wet. And listening to Owen prattle on about some eating contest he won, while I beg Duncan, yes _beg_, to get over his pride and let us ask Amanda if we can go inside. Speaking of which . . . . ,

"Can we go in now?" I sigh.

"Nope," Duncan replies with that cocky-ass grin of his.

"Can we ask for a blanket?"

"Nope,"

"Can we ask for food now?"

"We have marshmallows,"

"They're sopping wet,"

"It's still food,"

"Urgh," I groan, and to my surprise Bella and Gwen join in.

Awesome! So far I old had Rico groaning with me, and Katie groaning at him, which still counts. But now I've got his two best friends on my side! Well two out of three, since DJ's too nice to say anything.

"Duncan, please," Bella smiles at him, and I know I'm on the verge on winning because he's never said no to that smile in his life.

"I . . . . ," Duncan pauses, obviously about to cave, but then he sees the rest of us watching and it's a lost cause. Duncan won't play nice if we're watching. "Maybe in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay," Bella nods with puppy dog eyes as she leans he head on his shoulder.

Bella seriously needs to become an actress. Or is she really that upset?

"Alright," Duncan moans, and I sit bolt upright. "Ten minutes,"

I sag back down to my original place on the grass in disappointment.

But at least we're wearing him down.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We're so not wearing him down. I know if I plead long enough he'll eventually cave, but I honestly don't have the energy. Duncan's like my big brother, and he knows it, so if I play up to my _actual_ brother, he might give in.

"Rico?" I lift my head from Duncan's shoulder and shuffle closer to my brother, knowing Duncan is watching.

"What's up?" Rico raises an eyebrow.

"I'm cold," I sigh, and put my head on _his_ shoulder. I'm eighteen, but for once the fact that people treat me like I'm twelve is actually paying off.

Rico knows something's up immediately, but although we're close, we never really turn to each other in times of need. He always goes to Courtney, and I always go to Duncan, but we'll always take each other's side in an argument, which is why a discreetly stuck my tongue out at Katie a few minutes ago, which annoyed her, but reflected her anger away from Rico for a while.

What Rico also knows, is that Duncan's watching, and Courtney's giving a barely perceptible nod.

He's smart, so he catches on.

"More like ice cold. Maybe there's something in the van?" Rico suggests.

"No. It was just the sleeping bags," I glance up at my crudely made shelter and give another sigh.

"Oh, okay. Um . . . . I honestly don't have a clue, but we need to get you out of the cold ASAP," Rico answers with concern and determination in his tone.

Duncan looks at me, clearly stricken between his pride and his best friend/brotherly duties, and for a moment I feel a pang of guilt.

It's gone in a second when announces, "Fine, we'll ask if we can go inside,"

"Yay! Duncan you rock!" I pull away from Rico and fling my arms around Duncan's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened to 'I'm soooo cold'?" Duncan narrows his eyebrows.

"Well I am. That's why I'm happy," I explain cheerfully.

"Liar," Duncan states.

I look him in the eye and say, "Fine. I'll be in the van you big ass,"

With that, I stand up and stalk off back to the safety and comfort of my van, knowing that most of the others wouldn't be far behind.

But not DJ though, he'll stay because he feels he has to.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

So in the end, I was left alone.

I could tell DJ wanted to stay, but one cold look from Katie and he gave me an apologetic look, then followed obediently.

I knew Sadie and Katie didn't particularly care, and Gwen had sighed just like Court and Bellz, but even _Rico_ went. Rico, who had been getting death glares from Katie all day, would rather be confined in a small space instead with her than stay with me. And Owen, well he was more of Bella's friend than anyone else's, and I'm pretty sure he's in love with her. Or infatuated. I'm gonna have to have a talk with him about that.

So now here I sit, alone in the pouring rain but I'm too stubborn to go with the others. At least when I have a point to make.

Five minutes later I get a text from Bella:

_Gone 4 a ride. B back soon._

_Belliza :P_

They left me? And Bella's really going by that now?

I groan and lie down on my back, intending to stare up at the stars, but since I'm currently lying under a bunch of sleeping bags, that's kind of a no go.

No stars.

No friends.

No Bridgette.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Rico's POV**

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Katie's driving me insane!

_Rico, you're such an ass!_

_Rico, you're such a loser!_

_Rico, it's you're loss!_

_Rico, who were you texting before?_

"Rico, are you even listening to me?" Katie barks out yet another question, snapping me out of my inner rant.

"Why the hell would I?" I reply in a bored yet offensive tone, whilst raising my eyebrows.

"OMG! You so did not just say that!" Katie insists angrily.

"Uh yeah, I think I did," I snipe, refusing to ignore or humour her anymore.

"_Rico,_ you . . . . ," Katie begins.

Suddenly the van breaks and we come crashing to an abrupt stop that almost tips the van.

"Whoops. Sorry about that," Bella calls from where she and Courtney sit upfront.

A grin spreads across my face, because I know Bella did that on purpose to shut Katie up, and it widens at the silence that would normally be filled with Courtney complaining about Bella's driving. Which means that Courtney's on my side too.

Katie, unfortunately fills the gap, "Bella, what the hell was that?"

"Sorry, there was a cow in the van . . . . I mean the road," Bella adds slowly, in a very bored tone, showing us she couldn't care less what Katie made of her statement.

"Please tell me we're at wherever we're going to," Gwen sighs.

"Well I'm not looking for anything in particular, just somewhere we can . . . . oh my gosh! There _is_ a God!" Bella exclaims as she pulls into the parking lot of a extremely big store.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I glance out of the window to see what's caused Bella to have what she feels is a religious experience, and almost have one of my own.

We are currently in the presence of greatness. A 24/7 Wal-Mart.

"Holy crap," Owen's jaw drops open as if he's just spotted an all-you-can-eat-and-more buffet.

"We. Must. Take. Pictures," Bella announces as she throws open the van door and runs to the Wal-Mart entrance like a crazy person.

So _normal_ for Bella. Or Izzy. Or Belliza. Gees, she's one of my best friends and even I can't get her name straight. Maybe Duncan was right about just calling her Bella.

But whatever, the mental argument leaves me for now as I run out after Bella, only slightly less excited than she is.

I can hear the others getting out of the van behind me, with varying levels of enthusiasm; Courtney being the least enthusiastic, as she locks the doors on the van and checks it thoroughly. Ah Court, how would we keep a car without you?

As I get through the doors, I can't believe how focused Bella is. Instead of standing there marvelling at the enormity and greatness of the giant all night Wal-Mart, she's grabbed a cart and started collecting items we need. Like a tent and food and sleeping bags that aren't soaked through and through.

"When did Bella get so . . . . _together_?" I wonder aloud.

I didn't feel anything weird when _I_ walked through the door, but maybe it altered Bella's DNA and made her responsible? Maybe this wonderful Wal-Mart is actually too good to be true?

And then Courtney solves the mystery for me.

"Since she left Duncan by himself. I saw her text him on the way here. You know how she is," Courtney states simply and walks off to help her.

Awwwwwwwwww! That's so cute!

Oh great, now I sound like Katie and Sadie.

* * *

**DJ's POV**

"Guys! Guys please stop playing with the putters! We'll get thrown out!" I plead with Rico and Owen, who are currently messing around with the items in the sports section.

Why did I even come here anyway? Oh, that's right. To escape Katie. She's been tracking my every move since Rico and Sadie had broken up, waiting to see if I'd show the slightest inkling of siding with Rico. Good thing she's not a mind reader.

"Oh come on DJ! Katie isn't here, it's officially okay to fun again," Rico gives me a smirk that rivalled even _Duncan_'s cockiness.

"Katie is fun!" I defend, albeit a little half-heartedly.

"Not recently," Rico points out something that I silently agree with by giving him an almost imperceptible nod. "See, even _you_ can't deny _that_,"

Even though he's telling the truth, I still feel like I'm betraying Katie somehow, although I can't stay mad at Rico forever, considering I'm not actually mad. It's not his fault he doesn't want to be with Sadie.

"It's dangerous," I protest, finally coming up with an answer against hitting each other with golf clubs that I honestly agree with.

"Then why don't we play pass the ball or something lame like that?" Rico offers with a little bit of annoyance.

I get it, having a safety conscious person is always a setback when you want to do something totally _stupid_. But I'd never say that out loud, it might hurt their feelings.

"Yeah, let's pass the ball!" Owen jumps up and down excitedly.

I guess with Owen and Bella, opposites _don't _attract. Since that's a very Bella thing to do.

"No, no let's not. We could still get thrown out of the store," I try to explain.

"Well we're not exactly doing anything productive _in_ the store," Rico admits.

I once again have to agree, so . . . .

"Why don't we go have a shopping cart race?" I suggest.

Owen and Rico look at me in disbelief.

"That idea rocks!" Owen praised me, while Rico continues to stare as if he can't believe _I_ came up with it.

"What? Duncan insisted I learned how to pull a decent prank and then taught me how to be 'Fun'," I shrug.

"Then Duncan is a miracle worker," Rico compliments.

"Can we go race the shopping carts now?" Owen interjects impatiently.

"Sure, we could have the cart version of a wheelbarrow race. Now we just need one more person," Rico ponders for a few moments.

All of a sudden Courtney and Gwen come running up to us.

"Have you guys seen Bella? She's been dashing all over the place buying things so quickly that the most we've seen of her is a blur," Gwen pants.

"Who knew she could move so fast?" Courtney agrees.

"Uh Courtney, this is _Bella_ we're talking about. The girl who won the school track meet by accident because she ran around the course trying to catch a butterfly," Rico points out.

He had a point there.

"Well whatever. We need to find her in case the things she's buying are just random objects that take her fancy," Courtney insists.

"Take her fancy?" Gwen snorts, and even I have to smile at that one. "Besides, like you said before, she wants to get back to Duncan because she's afraid he'll be sad and mopey,"

"Wow, that sounds like DJ's attitude times by ten," Rico comments.

"Since when did you become Duncan?" a slightly annoyed blur retorts as he/she/it flies past us.

"Bella?" Owen quizzes.

"Bella," Gwen and Courtney nod.

"I told you! I'm going by Belliza now," the blur that is apparently Bella groans as she flies past and the bag of potato chips next to me disappears along with her.

And then the next thing I know, she's standing beside me with an extremely full cart.

I jump back, startled, which makes everyone but me and Bella laugh.

"Enough laughing guys! We have to get back to Duncan!" Bella moans, taking off in the direction of what I assume is the registers.

"So what should we do now?" I query.

"Follow my nuts job of a sister?" Rico suggests.

"But what about the shopping cart race?" Owen whines.

"What? No! No way! Move your butts to the counter! You are NOT doing something that stupid!" Courtney barks as she hurries us along.

Oh well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

The ride back has been pretty quiet so far. I guess it's because everyone in the van's pissed at at least one other person who is also in the van. Doesn't take a genius to guess who I'm mad at.

Lately I've been wondering about Rico and everyone else, if me and Sadie really have a reason to stay with the group. I mean, Bella's on Rico's side, which means Owen, Gwen and Duncan are on Bella's side, which means Courtney's on Duncan's side, and right now, I'm not sure whose side DJ's on.

Are the people we call friends _actually_ our friends anymore?

And like I said, things are starting to get tense between me and DJ. I know I've been demanding lately but that's just because I want someone other than me to see how bad Rico hurt Sadie so they'll join our side.

I'm seriously starting to think it's time that me and Sadie packed up and left, and if DJ wanted to come too and try to make things work, well that'd be great. But my number one priority right now is Sadie, since she's my best friend.

"DJ?" I whisper quietly to the muscley cutie beside me.

He frowns for a moment, but then replies in the same small tone, "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I was just wondering how you were doing will all the, you know, recent drama?" I ask meekly.

Since when am I meek around my own boyfriend? Normally we're so deep in puppy love that I don't have to be meek, because I know DJ would never hurt me. Like I'm thinking about hurting him.

"It's a little bit of a struggle . . . . what with you and Rico," DJ admits.

Now it's my turn to frown. "Don't you mean _Sadie_ and Rico?"

He pauses, debating whether or not to say what I can tell he's dying to tell me. Which means it's bad, because he's taking a _long_ time to phrase it.

"No, I mean _you_ and Rico," he answers hesitantly. "You . . . . you just can't see it from his . . . . you always glare at him when's done nothing . . . . you don't even act like you care about . . . . it's all about . . . . and you treat me like some kind of . . . . you just don't get it,"

He sighs, and I feel a pang of guilt at knowing how hard this is on him. It vanishes as I realise he's basically just blamed me for everything. I was right, Sadie and I don't belong here anymore.

Just as I come to this conclusion, we arrive back at Amanda's house.

DJ wordlessly gets out of the car with the others, but I hang back and make Sadie do the same.

"Sadie, I think it's time we found a new group of people to hang out with," I inform.

Her eyes widen and she says one of her only words of the day. "What?"

"We don't belong with these guys anymore. We have no ties," I explain.

"But what about DJ?" Sadie gives me a shocked look.

"I think it's time we took a break," I mutter, knowing full well what 'take a break' means.

And it's not just a magazine or the kitkat slogan.

Sadie stares at me for a while and then, with a sullen glance at the others says, "If you think it's best,"

I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing. "You mean you want to stay with them?"

"No I . . . . we've just been friends for so long,"

"No, DJ's been friends with them for so long. We were just along for the ride,"

"But Rico and me . . . . ,"

"Aren't going to happen. I'm sorry Sadie, but it's the truth . . . . I saw him texting someone on his phone. I think it was a girl,"

Sadie looks utterly devastated, but I had to tell her. Better she hear it from me than catch Rico herself.

"I . . . . I think you're right," Sadie nods.

"Okay, then we'll go get a bus to the airport," I announce.

"Are we at least going to say goodbye?" Sadie quizzes.

I think about what it would to be like to tell DJ I'm leaving him.

"We'll leave a note," I insist, taking the coward's way out.

I pause, thinking maybe I should do it in person . . . . and then grab a pen and begins to write the note.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I think I've finally hit rock bottom.

I'm lying on the grass in my old back yard, thinking about friends who've left me because I was being an ass, and an ex-girlfriend who's wedding I'm planning to ruin. All while I stare at the ugly, soaked through fabric of our now useless sleeping bags.

"Duncan!"

And now I'm hearing things. I could've sworn that was Bella, but since she was the first to leave, I'm guessing she'll be the last to come back.

"Duncannnnnnnn!" Bella screams happily as she jumps on me.

Since I'm lying on my back, and she's now on top of me, this would be very awkward if it was anyone other than Bella. Because as I've said before, she's practically my sister.

"Okay, not a hallucination because that _really_ hurt," I gasp for air.

Bella just grins and hugs me.

"Wow, _Bella_ really hurt _you_. Nice one macho man," Gwen smirks at me as she and Courtney stand on either side of us, arms full of shopping bags.

"Shut up. And I was just humouring her," I insist.

Gwen and Courtney rolls their eyes at me.

"Duncan, you'll never guess what we found!" Bella exclaims excitedly.

"What?" I sit up, moving her onto the ground_ beside_ me instead of _on_ me.

"The holy grail!" Bella nods her head enthusiastically.

I raise an eyebrow at Courtney.

"A 24 hour Wal-Mart," she enlightens.

I turn back to Bella and nod with her. "So the holy grail then?"

"Uh huh. And we bought a huge tent and food and food and spare clothes and pillows and new sleeping bags and blankets and water and fizzy drinks and a portable grill . . . . ," Bella begins to list.

"A portable grill?" I interrupt, once again raising my eyebrows.

"Well we can't start a fire inside a tent!" Bella protests. "And we can't roast marshmallows without a fire,"

"You're going to roast marshmallows . . . . on a grill?" I question is disbelief.

"No. _We're_ going to roast marshmallows on a grill," Bella corrects.

I open my mouth to protest, close it, and then sigh, "Set it up,"

Bella claps her hands a few times in triumph and then begins to set up our camp.

Within five minutes we're sitting all sitting toasty warm inside Bella's ten person tent, gorging on junk food. With Bella singing the words to 'New York, New York', trying to get us to join in. Surprisingly, it doesn't take much convincing.

Yep, this is how it should be. Only plus Bridgette. And maybe Geoff for Courtney's sake. Just me, Bridgette, Bella, Geoff, Courtney, Owen, Rico, DJ and . . . . ,

"Hey guys, where's dumb and dumber?"

* * *

**Me: Tune in next time for everyone's reaction. Oh, and I apologize for taking so long to update, but I wanted to make this another long chapter. Next chapter is either the wedding, or the wedding part 1.**

**Duncan: You're sooooo organized.**

**Me: Can it.**

**Gwen: Ah, music to my ears.**

**Me: DJ, take us out!**

***Crickets chirp***

**Me: Uh . . . . DJ?**

**Bridgette: He's too upset because of Katie.**

**Me: *Sympathisingly* Oh.**

**Duncan: Yeah.**

**Geoff: Poor guy.**

**Me: Um, anyone wanna say review?**

**Duncan: *Rolls eyes and trying to maintain cool attitude* I'll do it.**

**DJ: Thanks man.**

**Duncan *Indifferently* Whatever. Review and cheer DJ up.**

* * *

_**Maximum Ride ~ The Angel Experiment**_

**Fang: Coke, it's not just for breakfast anymore.**


	18. 18 : Calm Before The Storm

**Me: Hiya people!**

**Lindsay: And we're back for another exciting instalment of the Renegade Road Trip!**

**Me: *Face palms* Run away, Lindsay. Run away!**

**Lindsay: *Smiling stupidly* Okay!**

***Lindsay runs off to God knows where.***

***Duncan arrives***

**Duncan: Hey.**

**Me: You're late!**

**Duncan: I had stuff to do.**

**Me: You left me with **_**Lindsay**_**!**

**Duncan: *Has flashback to their time at the movies* Oh . . . . oh my epic bad.**

**Me: Ya think?**

**Bridgette: Shadow owns nothing but Rico, Heather's sister, Rico's parents and Rico's dog.**

**Geoff: And this chapter will still be in different people's points of view, but it's back in past tense.**

**Duncan: Yeah what was with the whole present tense thing?**

**Me: Just mixing it up a bit.**

**Harold: Don't you mean 'keeping it fresh'?**

***Duncan bursts out laughing***

**Me: *Awkwardly* No Harold, I really don't.**

**Geoff: Oh, and this chapter is officially titled after the song 'Me and My Gang' by Rascal Flatts.**

**Me: Man I love that song!**

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"DJ. DJ. DJ give me the damn headphones!" Bella demanded for what had to be the fortieth time in the past half an hour.

Ever since we'd found the note that tweedle dumb and tweedle idiot had left in the van, he'd been listening to 'Pain' by Three Days Grace repeatedly on Bella's iPod.

Bella was not pleased.

"DJ for goodness sake, I know you're hurting but listening to that song is not helping you!" Bella told him, completely exasperated.

"Well if it doesn't help people, why do you have it on here?" DJ challenged.

"DJ that song is what I listen to when I'm angry, not when I'm depressed! Because it just makes you feel even sadder," Bella defended.

She gave one last sigh of anger and leant her head on my shoulder. "Duncan, we have to do something before he finds the rest of my Three Days Grace albums,"

I knew she was right, but there wasn't much I could do. But considering the fact that she was giving me puppy dog eyes, I kind of had to try. Damn Bella and her little sister looks!

"DJ, please put down the iPod and just talk to us," I all but pleaded to stop Bella from looking so sad.

"_You_ wanna talk?" DJ raised his eyebrow in a very _me _like way.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"Wow, stimulating conversation right there," Courtney yawned as she picked up her new sleeping bag and headed to one of the three bedrooms off the main room of our tent.

Yes, the tent was _that_ huge. When Bella buys, she buys big.

"But I think I'm gonna go to bed before it gets so in-depth that I can't comprehend it," Courtney finished as she zipped up the door to her room.

"I hate to say it, but she's right. I'll see you guys in the morning," Gwen waved as she unzipped the door again and climbed in after Courtney.

"I don't hate to say, and she is right. Night guys," Rico waved as he went into a different room.

"I think I'm a bit tired after all that food," Owen rubbed his stomach and went into the room after Rico, zipping up the door behind him.

"Talk about your weird roomies. Courtney and Gwen? Rico and Owen?" Bella exclaims, glancing at the two closed doors.

"So who are you gonna room with Bellz? The girls, your brother and you're boyfriend, or me and DJ?" I quizzed.

"Well, Court and Gwen'll end up fighting, the second option would be awkward, and you'd probably make DJ even more upset on your own," Bella smirked.

"You have so much confidence in me," I grinned at her.

"Always have," Bella replied, part teasingly, part truthfully.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay," DJ informed as he headed for our room.

"DJ?" Bella narrows her eyes at him.

He scowled and tossed the iPod at her feet.

"Thanks. And if it's broke you're buying me a new one," Bella folded her arms.

"_I'll_ make it worse?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Zip it mister," Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Already done," DJ calls from the other side of the zipped up tent door.

Me and Bella both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Duncan and I had finally settled down enough to form words, I asked him the question that I was pretty sure he hadn't and _needed_ to consider.

"Duncan, what exactly are you gonna say to Bridgette when we go to the church tomorrow?"

He stopped laughing all together and stared at me.

"It's just that . . . . ," I trailed off. _Man_ that stare was heavy! He only ever gave me _that_ stare when he was really panicky. I think he was searching my eyes for the answer or something. Too bad I can't keep eye contact huh?

He blinked, realising that I was getting uncomfortable and mumbled, "Sorry,"

And he says _I_ have puppy dog eyes?

"It's cool," I shrugged. "Soooooo . . . . you gonna answer my question or . . . . ?"

"Or. Because I don't have a clue," Duncan sighed hopelessly.

"Um, okay. Well we could try to come up with something now. I've got some paper in my bag if you wanna use . . . . ," I began to pull a pad of paper out of my backpack.

"No Bellz. Thanks but no thanks," Duncan put a hand out to stop me. "I don't just want to write something down and spend the whole night trying to remember it. It has to be spontaneous and from me. Not from _us_,"

"Are ya sure?" I cocked my head to one side in uncertainty. "I mean no offense Duncan but you're not exactly great with words. Or feelings. Or putting feelings into words,"

"I talk to _you_ just fine," Duncan pointed out.

"_Yeah_," I agreed in the same tone as before. "But that's only one person. And like you said, it's _me_. We've been best friends for two years . . . . ,"

"And I dated Bridgette for five," Duncan retorted.

"Aw, you started dating when you were eleven? That's so sweet!" I cooed in a moment of weakness, immediately realising I'd just called _Duncan _sweet.

He wasn't going to like that.

"It's not sweet okay? We liked each other and it worked out . . . . for a while at least," Duncan muttered defensively.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. It was your bimbo of a mother's fault," I grinned reassuringly, making him smile a little.

"Whatever," the smile vanished as soon as it came and he went back to being closed off and broody.

"Duncan," I sighed, his distancing himself becoming annoying. "Look, you love Bridgette. You've been talking about her ever since we started this road trip. You hardly ever stop thinking about her unless you're thinking about me and the others. All you have to do is put that into words,"

"Didn't you just do it for me?" Duncan quizzed.

"No, because you have to do it by yourself. It's what you wanted remember?" I pointed out.

"Yeah. Okay, so I say I love her, can't stop thinking about her, never wanted to break up, want to get back together, she's too young to marry that tool . . . . ," Duncan began to list.

"Don't call him a tool, she won't like that," I interrupted with what I hope was something helpful.

"Do I have to make a speech?" Duncan groaned.

"No, just say what you need to say and if it turns out to be a speech then great," I smiled.

"Okay then. But just so you know, I'm not proposing," Duncan insisted quickly.

"Well duh! That would kinda ruin the whole 'You're too young to get married' thing," I snickered.

"Oh, you're becoming more snarky? Yeah we shouldn't hang out anymore," Duncan moved to get up.

"Fine by me, I'll just go see what my _real_ brother's doing," I stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever. Have fun talking to him in his _sleep_," Duncan retorted jokingly.

"It'll be a lot more interesting than what _you_ have to say," I shot back playfully.

"Yeah, he might mention the mystery girl he's been texting," Duncan wondered aloud.

"Oh God I hope so!" I sat back down dramatically, a gesture that showed I wanted to talk about this for a while. "I mean seriously, who IS she?"

Duncan sat down next to me, taking the hint and replied, "Dunno. But if you wanna find out we could A) Ask him, or B) Pull his phone out of his bag and check to see if he's given her a name. Or option C) Still steal his phone, but text her ourselves,"

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Bella thought for a moment before deciding, "I choose option A, since Katie and Sadie _bailed_ on us, his girlfriend doesn't have to be a secret anymore,"

"Fine," I sighed dejectedly. "But can we at least wake him up in a cruel way?"

"You get the water, I'll get the bucket," Bella replied as if it was obvious while she got up and left the tent.

I picked up a few bottles of water and Bella came back a few minutes later, spinning around under the weight of a huge plant pot. Either that or she just felt like spinning, it was hard to tell with her.

"Duncan . . . . help me!" Bella breathed out as she stumbled around the tent.

I quickly got to my feet and grabbed one end of the plant pot, steadying Bella and helping her put it on the ground.

"What happened to 'bucket'?" I laughed as Bella caught her breath.

"Couldn't find one. Didn't look far. Improvised," Bella panted as I knelt on the floor of the tent, pouring water into the plant pot.

"Take it this'll be a two person job then?" I questioned.

"Always," Bella continued to pant but this time using the same 'isn't it obvious?' tone as before.

"Then stop panting and help me lift this thing. Seriously, when this is all over, me and you are hitting the gym," I warned, tugging on one end of the plant pot.

"So we're still gonna hang out then?" Bella lowered her head as she lifted her end of the plant pot.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to one side inquisitively.

"If you and Bridgette decide to try and make it work, I mean, are we still gonna hang out or are you gonna move back to LA or . . . . ?" Bella let it hang there, not meeting my eyes.

"Bella, whether I move to LA or not, it's not going to matter in the long run," I assured her.

"And how's that?" Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"Because we're going to the same college, or did you forget?" I challenged.

"You mean you're still coming to Columbia with me?" Bella's eyes lit up the way they always do when I tell her I'm hanging out with her instead of doing something else. I swear she doesn't seem to get that she's my best friend.

"Uh, duh!" I rolled my eyes. "Why do you always act like I'd wanna be anywhere but with you?"

"Because you're too awesome for me," Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "And I always knew you'd end up with Bridgette, so I figured you'd leave me eventually,"

"You did not!" I insisted, pulling back. Then I added uncertainly, "Did you?"

"To quote my best friend, 'Uh, duh'," Bella smirked at me.

"Holy crap, is that conversation I hear?" Gwen exclaimed, unzipping her tent room door and sticking her head out, Courtney close behind.

"Nope, just a supposedly touching moment. So sad we missed it," Rico snickered, peeling back his and Owen's door too.

"Speaking of things we missed," Bella began, pulling out of our hug. "Since Sadie and Katie are gone-" We all heard a whimper coming from behind DJ's tent door. "Sorry DJ! Anyway, since _certain people_ have left the group, you can tell us who your mystery girlfriend is,"

"It's no big deal. And she's not my girlfriend," Rico shrugged.

"Yet," Duncan fake coughed, making Rico smirk.

"And her name was?" Bella prompted.

"Kimi," Richard shrugged.

"Wow, that name's gonna suck when she gets old," Bella commented. "Grandma Kimi? No seeing it,"

"Her real name is Kimberly you idiot," Rico rolled his eyes. "And Grandma _Bella_?"

"Actually, I think that kinda works, Grandpa _Rico_," Bella retorted. "Hey cool! We have good old people names!"

"I'm sure that's what our parents were thinking when they picked them out," Rico scoffed.

But Bella was already mumbling, "Grandpa Duncan, Grandma Gwen, Grandma Courtney, Grandpa Owen, Grandpa DJ . . . . hey DJ? What's your real name?"

"Doesn't matter. I like Grandpa DJ," DJ replied.

"Ooh, mysterious. You should keep that, girls love mysterious," Bella informed.

"Not all girls," DJ sighed.

"Well, not all girls are sane," Bella tried to cheer him up.

"Exhibit A," Rico pointed at his sister.

Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Um guys? If we don't want bags under our eyes in the morning then we should catch some Zs," Gwen instructed.

"And I assure you I will NOT be going to Geoff's wedding looking anything less than fabulous," Courtney insisted, going to her tent. "Night guys,"

One by one the others went back to bed until it was just Bella and Duncan again. They stood in the quiet for a moment.

"Wow," Bella said, breaking the silence. "Ominous quiet. Spooky,"

Duncan glanced at her.

"Calm before the storm,"

* * *

**Me: Tah Dah! Ominous huh?**

**Duncan: Good or bad ominous?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and I promise this is the last chapter that isn't about the wedding. Next chapter, definitely the wedding. Are you excited?**

**Bella: Are we gonna get dressed up?**

**Me: Uh huh.**

**Bella: Then I'm excited!**

**Duncan: I'm not! Tuxes?**

**Me: If you don't shut up I'll make you wear and bow tie and serenade Bridgette with 'That's Amore'!**

**Duncan: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Try me!**

**DJ: Review please! :^)**

* * *

_**You Belong With Me ~ Jacob Black Remix**_

**He's so pale,**

**I'm so tan,**

**He's kinda bitchy,**

**And I'm all man!**


	19. 19 : Dressing Up And Breaking Down

**Me: Hi again! Just finished writing the chapter so let's cut the A/Ns short and get this show on the road. Penultimate chapter time!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing but her OC Rico and his family.**

* * *

The next morning Duncan and the others woke up with hangovers of epic proportions. Only problem was . . . . they hadn't been drinking.

"_Man_, Courtney was right. We should've gone to sleep earlier," Bella yawned as she stretched her arms up above her head, DJ opening the flap on our tent room that lead to the main room. "HEY! We're stopping a wedding today!"

"There's a sentence that's rarely used," Rico called as he unzipped his and Owen's tent room door.

"Wanna hear another? How about, 'Duncan if you don't go ask Amanda if we can use her shower so I can look at least half way decent to crash this wedding then I'll kick your butt all the way back to New York'?" Courtney warned from her tent door.

"I'm on it," Duncan yawned as he stumbled sleepily out of the main tent door.

"He is _so_ wrecked," Owen commented.

"I think we all are Big O," Bella smiled.

"Could you please save the nicknames for when I'm not around?" Rico faked throwing up.

"Why? I'll have to deal with it too when you finally introduce _Kimi_ to the family," Bella retorted.

"Urgh! Who says I'm even introducing her?" Rico threw up his hands.

"Well you're introducing her to us so I figured it was just a matter of time," Bella shrugged.

"Who said I was introducing her to you?" Rico folded his arms.

"You did silly? Don't you remember? Last night you pulled out your phone and texted her to come up to LA and crash the wedding with us. Heather and Al too. Oh wait, that was me," Bella enlightened.

"Tell me you're not serious?" Rico's mouth dropped open.

"I've know her for too well for two years, and she's not kidding," Duncan revealed as he re-entered the tent. "Whoever's going first in the shower, go now,"

Courtney grabbed her duffle bag and hurried out of the tent. She then stuck her head back in and asked, "Is it wrong that I'm excited about this?"

"As wrong as crashing a wedding," Duncan offered.

"Oh, okay," Courtney nodded happily as she rushed off.

"I really hope this goes well for her. Courtney hasn't been this giddy since she drank the kiddies punch at that party," Bella grinned.

"You! How could you invite a girl I've never met to crash a wedding with us?" Rico threw up his hands once again.

"I just wanted to make sure she wasn't a forty year old bald man," Bella shrugged.

"That's _internet_ dating Bellz, not being set up by friends!" Rico scowled.

"_Being set up _being the operative phrase," Bella pointed out. "This is _Alejandro and Heather_ we're talking about. Who knows who you've been texting? Besides, I thought you could use a boost after breaking up with Sadie. Plus we need to ridicule and analyse her until we're sure she can be trusted to date you . . . . ,"

"Keep her away from me and Kimi," Rico whispered pleadingly to Duncan.

"Sorry, I have an ex-girlfriend to win back. She's _your_ problem for the next few hours," Duncan smirked.

"Urgh!" Rico moaned.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you Rico," DJ offered sullenly. "Not like I've got much else to do,"

"Maybe you'll meet someone at the wedding," Bella suggested cheerily.

"Yeah, maybe," DJ replied unenthusiastically. "But then who'd look after you?"

"Owen. And anyway, I don't need to be looked after," Bella folded her arms.

"Sure you don't Bellz," Duncan put an arm around her shoulders. "We're just looking out for you,"

"Yeah, and denial's just a river," Courtney sniped from the tent door.

"Shut up Court . . . . wow, you look awesome!" Bella complimented.

She wore her mocha hair up in a bun type hair do with several ringlets coming down, as well as a red halter-neck dress that cut off about five centimetres above her knees, with a black choker and black high heels.

"I should hope so. You try walking across grass in three inch heels without having your shoes dig into the grass. I almost fell three times!" Courtney complained.

"Leave it to Courtney to complain when she looks pretty," Gwen grinned as she grabbed her things and headed off to the shower.

"Um Courtney, here. Sit on the cooler so you don't mess up your outfit," Bella gestured to the smallish red box in the corner.

"Who knew you cared about fashion?" Duncan snickered at Bella.

Her eyebrows slowly rose.

"Wait. Bellz I know that look. I was just kidding around okay, you don't have to prove anything," Duncan held up his hands.

"I know Duncan, don't worry about it," Bella nodded, her voice deadpan as she picked up her bag. "I think I'll go wait for Gwen to finish up inside the house. Back in a while,"

"Bella I'm sorry!" Duncan called after her as she sashayed her way out of the tent.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I just want to wait inside the house," Bella called back in the same deadpan tone.

"Well this should be interesting," Courtney laughed mockingly, looking at Duncan's distressed expression.

"What's the big deal?" Owen quizzed curiously.

"Owen my man, if you don't know that look, then you have no idea what you're in for. If you can handle Bella, treat her well," Rico patted his back, which Duncan just groaned.

"Duncan, what did you do?" Gwen questioned angrily as she walked into the tent, clipping a part of her hair back.

She wore a midnight blue dress that went up a little higher than Courtney's and had thin little straps, which were currently covered by a three quarter length, thin, black cardigan. She also wore chunky, black platforms, keeping true to her gothic style. She was currently clipping her hair back behind her ears.

"Nothing," Duncan insisted. "By the way, you look _hot_. Hot enough to go out on a . . . . you invited Trent to this thing didn't you?"

"Maybe," Gwen shrugged nonchalantly, sitting down on the cooler next to Courtney. It was a hard job considering the lack of room.

"If you make me fall over I'll kick you with by heels," Courtney warned.

"Then I'll clobber you with my platforms," Gwen retorted playfully.

"Okay, just to clarify. Has anyone else been invited to crash the wedding with us? I didn't realise I was gonna have to take attendance," Duncan groaned.

"Nope, I think that's it," Gwen informed.

"By the way, what exactly should we be wearing to crash this wedding? I mean, you two look great and all, but what's the dress code for this thing?" Rico queried.

"A little something like this," Bella called from the tent door.

Duncan and Owen's jaws dropped, DJ blushed and looked away, and Rico burst out laughing at their reactions.

Bella had changed the red tint in her black hair to teal, which matched her dress and she wore her hair down – as usual – but it had been brushed to silky perfection. Her dress was floor length, teal and strapless (.com/La_), and was accompanied by wafer thin teal high heeled sandals (Not that you could see them since the dress was floor length.

"Bellz you look . . . . ," Duncan trailed off, speechless.

"Let me guess, unfashionable?" Bella raised her eyebrows smugly.

"I am the luckiest guy on the planet," Owen gaped.

"Why? You're dating the most unfashionable tomboy on the planet. Personally I'd dump my girlfriend and shove a bag over my head. Right Duncan?" Bella smirked.

"Yo slack jaw," Rico slapped Duncan on the back, thus bringing him back to reality. "That _is_ my sister you know,"

"Right, right," Duncan composed himself.

"So Gok Wan, what's the verdict? Am I hot or not?" Bella turned her full attention to Duncan.

"Bear in mind her brother _is_ in the room _and_ you're crashing a wedding of your ex girlfriend in a few hours," Rico reminded him.

"I'm waiting," Bella practically sang.

"Oh I think we all are," Gwen grinned.

"Right, Bellz . . . . you look . . . . okay I guess," Duncan managed to smile weakly.

Bella groaned inwardly. "Gee thanks. I'll have to add that to my 'Greatest Compliments Ever Received' list. _'You look okay I guess'_. So glad I could be of service,"

Courtney bit her lip nervously while Gwen just rolled her eyes at Duncan's stupidity.

"Wait, Bellz that's not what I meant to say," Duncan began.

"Whatever, just go get dressed and see if you can look as good as the rest of us. _'Okay I guess'_ is pretty hard to beat though," Bella folded her arms and nodded at the tent exit.

"Bella . . . . ," Duncan trailed off, knowing anything he said would only make it worse. Admitting defeat at his own stupidity, Duncan turned and headed for the house, muttering, "Sorry,"

"Oh don't be! Really, that compliment was so gigantic I'll be blushing my way through the day!" Bella called after him sarcastically.

"Well I think you look hotter than the sun," DJ grinned.

Bella smiled and hugged him, "Thanks. Now _that's_ a compliment,"

"Hey Owen, you might wanna close your mouth before you catch about another hundred flies," Gwen smirked at Owen.

"Yeah Big O, you've been pretty quiet. So how do I look?" Bella quizzed as she twirled on the spot.

"Will you marry me?" Owen dropped to his knees on the floor (Round about where his jaw was).

Bella giggled, pulled him back up to his feet and kissed him. "Maybe when I'm older,"

"Oh I can wait!" Owen promised, nodding his head vigorously.

"I'm gonna go see if Duncan's done getting ready," DJ informed as he walked out of the tent.

"Same," Rico agreed, pulling Bella and Owen apart. "Come on dude, save it for when you're twenty five,"

"Okay I didn't mean I'd wait seven years!" Owen tried to explain as Rico hauled him out of the tent.

"And that's your future husband," Courtney laughed good naturedly.

"Maybe so," Bella cupped her chin in thought.

"Wait, you're serious?" Courtney got up and stood next to her, watching DJ, Rico and Owen walk into Amanda's house.

"You never know. Maybe we'll be in it for the long haul, like you and Geoff. And hopefully Gwen and Trent," Bella shrugged.

"Oh God, when did we plan out the rest of our lives?" Gwen moaned half joking, half serious.

"I honestly don't know. But I can definitely say this trip has had a _major_ impact on the rest of our lives," Bella enlightened.

"Really? A trip to crash a _wedding_ having a big impact on our lives? _Never_," Gwen smirked.

"I just hope we're _ready_ for the rest of our lives," Courtney interrupted.

"Court, you're never ready for the rest of your life," Bella pointed out. "It takes your whole life to figure out what you're gonna do with your life,"

"_Man_ that's confusing," Gwen snickered. "Let's just live in the moment. Who's hungry?"

"I've got marshmallows!" Bella held up a bag of the white treats.

"I've got sticks and Duncan's lighter," Gwen held up the items in question.

"And I've got a dress that can't be ruined by accidentally dropping a marshmallow on it. No dice guys," Courtney shot down the idea in flames.

"Killjoy," Bella folded her arms.

"Fun sucker," Gwen copied her actions.

Courtney looked at their stubborn expressions, sighed and replied, "I've got tic-tacs,"

The girls raised their eyes brows.

"And you've got marshmallows. So roast them but keep them away from my dress," Courtney admitted defeat.

"Yes!" Gwen and Bella high fived.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Courtney warned. "We may be in a tent but your heals could still get stuck in the ground,"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Amanda's House . . . . ,_

"Yo Duncan? Are you done yet?" DJ banged on the bathroom door.

"Yeah! You're taking longer than the _girls_ did," Rico shouted.

"It's amazing what chauvinistic things you hear on the way to the kitchen," Bella smiled as she walked past the bathroom door (Which was on the bottom floor) and down the hallway.

"Okay, okay, I'm done!" Duncan defended his manhood as he came out of the bathroom in a black tux with a teal tie and waistcoat that matched his eyes.

"Honestly, trying to outdo me by wearing the same colour as my dress? Duncan I think that earns you a '_Half way decent I guess'_," Bella mocked as she walked back down the hallway carrying forks.

"Hey Bella wait up!" Duncan called after her as she walked swiftly by.

"Why? Do the forks I picked up only look '_Relatively nice I guess'_?" Bella grinned evilly.

"Bella, about what I said before," Duncan started.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, about what I _didn't_ say before," he nodded, reading her mind, which earned him an approving look. "I was sort of embarrassed to say in front of the others, and because you _are_ my best friend, but you look . . . . well, let's just say if me and Courtney don't manage to stop this wedding, you'll probably upstage the bride into calling it off while looking like that,"

Bella started grinning like mad and hugged him, replying, "Well duh! But it's nice hear,"

"So we're good then?" Duncan hoped.

"Yeah we're good. But I wouldn't tell _Bridgette_ you said that," Bella smirked.

"_Yeah_, because my opening line for winning her back was so going to be _My friend Bella looks better than you do_," Duncan stuck his tongue out.

"Well you know what they say, tell no lies to your partner," Bella reminded him.

"Who in the history of the universe has ever said that?" Duncan mocked as they walked across the grass and back to the tent.

"Some must haaaaaaaaaaave!" Bella yelled as one of her heels got caught in the grass and she went flying forwards. "My dresssssssssssssss!"

"Whoa, don't have an aneurysm, I've got you," Duncan assured Bella as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up before she could fall. "Geez, you sound like Courtney! My dress! My dress! Who's winning back their ex here?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled her heels out of the grass. "Take. It. Back. Now,"

Duncan began to laugh until he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Eh heh, I take it back?"

Bella smirked and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Bella what the hell?" Duncan exclaimed, rubbing his bruised arm.

"Don't you remember the pact we made two years ago when you called me fat and I called you nerdy? No take backs," Bella reminded him as they walked into the tent.

"Then why did you tell me to . . . . ," Duncan began.

"Because I felt like it," Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Looks like you two are back to being . . . . friends . . . . again," Courtney commented.

"Wow, you make our friendship sound soooooo great," Bella sniped.

"Look, before you two start bitching each other out, don't you think we should pack up the tent and stuff?" Gwen suggested.

Bella and Courtney's faces went blank.

"Probably shoulda done that before we got all dressed up huh?" Bella grinned at Courtney.

"Might have been an idea," Courtney smiled back.

"I'll go see if Owen and DJ have showered yet. Knowing Rico he'll still be gelling his hair, so they can pack up because they're not wearing heels and fancy dresses," Bella informed as she left the tent.

"Yeah, because after they've been in the shower I'm sure DJ'll be pulling on some green heels while Owen tries to decide which heels to wear; 3 inch or 2?" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!" they heard Bella shout from outside.

"Trip over your heels?" Gwen called.

"Yep!"

"Need some help?" Courtney quizzed.

"Nope!"

"Fall on your ass?" Duncan smirked.

"Almost!"

The three friends shook their heads in amusement.

"Okay so, I'm gonna go thank Amanda for letting us stay here. Back in a sec," Duncan waved as he left the tent and walked over to the house, noticing several pairs of small holes in the grass on his way there.

Duncan rolled his eyes, _'High heels. So glad I'm not a chick,'_

When he got into the house he saw Bella giving Owen and DJ the puppy dog eyes. He honestly didn't know why she bothered since Owen was her overly devoted boyfriend and DJ was, Duncan was ashamed to admit, a bit of a push over. But he honestly felt for the guy, his heart was _so_ big but he just kept getting _so_ hurt by other people. In Duncan's opinion, _DJ_ should've been with Bella. They were perfect for each other, she'd never hurt him in a million years and he'd always treat her well. Not that Owen wouldn't, but Duncan had known DJ for two years, and Owen for about two _days_, which meant he was _slightly_ biased. But whatever, Bella and DJ could date who they wanted . . . . unless after this was all done Duncan could get Gwen and Courtney to scheme up a plan on how to bring them together . . . . ,

"Oh hi Duncan. Wait look out for . . . . !" Duncan heard Amanda's voice slip into his thoughts seconds before her walked into a wall.

"Dammit," Duncan muttered under his breath.

"_Duncan_," Amanda raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "What would your step mother . . . . err, what would your father . . . . oh just watch your language!"

Duncan smirked at her failed attempt at parental guilt trip. "I think the words you're looking for are what would my _birth_ mother say?"

"Do you still . . . . ," Amanda trailed off.

What she was referring to was how ever since Duncan was thirteen, when his mother had died, he'd put flowers on her grave every year. Since this was one of the few things Duncan did that could be described as sappy, no one outside of his family apart from Bridgette, Amanda and Bella knew about it. Bridgette knew because she used to go there with him; Amanda knew because she had driven them a few times, and Bella knew because the first year he'd lived in New York he'd broke down and told her while hanging out in her room.

Duncan dropped his eyes to the floor and replied, "You know I can't. Not since we moved,"

Amanda nodded and put an arm around his shoulders. "I figured, so I've been doing it,"

"Thanks," Duncan gave her a hug that he would've gave his real mom. "If my dad had to marry someone younger than him, I wish it was _you_ instead of the _wicked bitch of the west side_,"

Amanda laughed, not even bothering to comment on his language. "I'd like to say me too, but you're father never really struck me as . . . . ,"

"A decent guy? A worthy husband? A somewhat pleasant idiot?" Duncan listed.

"I was going to say _my type_, but I suppose I could've used your suggestions," Amanda smiled. "Now, go stop a wedding and put romance novels everywhere to shame,"

"Speaking of which, I should probably go make sure Bella hasn't been documenting our travels for publishing later on. I don't care what she says, she can't be using _all_ of this for the English project," Duncan insisted as he ran off.

"Good luck!" Amanda called after him.

* * *

"Alright, everybody ready?" Bella quizzed ten minutes later as she put the keys into the ignition.

"Well if we weren't, we wouldn't have gotten into the van," Rico sniped.

"Oh ha ha, but if you wet yourself on the way there because you had too much pride to go to the bathroom, you're paying to reupholster the seats!" Bella warned.

"Um, err . . . . excuse me," Owen gulped as he got out of the car, causing Courtney to face-palm.

"Can we _please_ just get going?" Courtney massaged her temples.

"Err, _no_. Owen's not in the car anymore," Bella pointed out in an obvious tone of voice.

"_Err, well Owen's not trying to win back the love of his life_!" Courtney retorted.

"No, but Owen _is_ dating _the driver _of the car!" Bella shot back.

"Well _the driver_ . . . . ," Courtney began.

"Is getting extremely tired of you criticising everything she does!" Bella narrowed her eyes to slits as she turned around to stare Courtney down.

Courtney tried to hold her gaze but apparently Bella's death glares were just as powerful as her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm back!" Owen called cheerfully as he stepped into the van, instantly becoming uneasy as the tension in the car.

"Great, maybe NOW we can get to the church before everyone leaves for the reception!" Courtney folded her arms.

Bella fired up the engine and drove a short way, then slammed the breaks on, throwing Courtney and the others around in the back. She then pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Done?" Bella called icily into the backseat.

"_Yes_," Courtney hissed.

"Great," Bella replied as she once again started up the car and drove along . . . . only to come to a slow stop.

"Bella, I think Courtney gets the point now . . . . ," Duncan started.

"Yeah? So do I. But I'm not the one slowing the car down," Bella admitted with a panicked look.

* * *

**Duncan: We got a flat?**

**Me: Possibly.**

**Courtney: We ran out of oil?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Bella: Either way, the car's not working?**

**Me: Bingo!**

**Bridgette: You guys are going to make it to the wedding, right?**

**Me: Just wait and see.**

**Duncan: I hate you.**

**Me: Sticks and stones maybe break my bones . . . . ,**

**Duncan: But I'll make sure they stay broken.**

**Me: Yeah, so gonna happen. DJ?**

**DJ: Review!**

* * *

**(Bit short of quotes today, so I'll settle for one from my fave TS character Leah Clearwater)**

_**Despite my best efforts, I've seen you naked before – doesn't do much for me, so no worries. ~ Leah Clearwater, Breaking Dawn.**_


End file.
